El Príncipe de los Monstruos
by AliceXS
Summary: Omi es un niño con un don especial: Es capaz de ver espantos y aparecidos. Cuando es citado en una isla siniestra para reclamar una supuesta herencia que "su padre", el Rey de los Monstruos, le dejó. Omi va en busca de respuestas. Lo que no sabe es que una diabólica presencia quiere atentar contra su vida. ¿Con ayuda de unos amigos monstruosos podrá hacer algo antes que sea tarde?
1. Niño monstruo

**A/N: ¡Hey, gente! Aquí AliceXS como siempre con una nueva obra sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de divertir a vosotros, mi maravilloso y leal público, y a mí (no sé qué es lo que más me agrada de esto, aún no me decido si el hecho de recibir reviews de personas que le gusta lo que hago yo o escribir el fic). Os saludo con este nuevo proyecto AU de mí serie favorita, Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles. Bueno ustedes saben que mi especialidad son los AU. Me encanta un AU. Este en particular no sé de dónde salió... Bueno sí sé, me inspiré en un dorama, un juego de mí computadora, unas series de canciones de Kanon Wakeshima y de Ali Project, en la serie de historietas Juan Sin Miedo (solo tengo un piche cuento y saqué una parte para construir el personaje que Omi interpreta) y un episodio de Scooby Doo, pero del viejísimo, que ya no dan. Una producción mía. Parece ser que no me quiero salir de Halloween por el ambiente que tiene este fic. Esto no estaba planeado, pasó así, mezclé esos ingredientes en mí horno-cerebro y nació este pastel de fic. Este fic trae a nuestro Omi de protagonista (este fic sería el cuarto fic donde Omi protagoniza y sus amigos coprotagonizan con él, ¡hurra por ti, Omi!). El fic tiene de géneros la comedia, el horror y lo sobrenatural. Como sea, este fic no es muy largo. No lo he terminado por culpa de mis deberes, pero pienso que podré hacerlo en el transcurso de estas mini vacaciones decembrinas. Os dejo con el primer capítulo este fic para su deleite. ¡Nos leemos al final!**

* * *

**El Príncipe de los Monstruos **

**1º**

_**Niño Monstruo**_

_**Año de mil novecientos... y algo**_

-Bien niños, pueden salir.

La campana del monasterio San Martín* repiquetea por segunda vez. Los niños se bajan de sus banquillos y salen, pisoteándose los unos a los otros mientras corren hacia el patio para drenar su energía. La puerta de madera se abre de sopetón, los niños se dispersan alrededor del jardín, a jugar con la pelota, a correr, a perseguir mariposas o a construir juguetes. Las clases han terminado. Como siempre, mi muy estimado Maestro Fung se queda recogiendo los cuadernos tirados en el suelo y apoyados sobre el banco. Se agacha con dificultad, coge las bolas de papel, el envoltorio de los caramelos, los juguetes rotos. Mete la basura en una enorme bolsa y la anuda para que no se salga si un niño o un adulto entran a patear la bolsa y vuelva a ensuciar el piso. Todavía sigue acopiando cuando nota que aún permanezco en el monasterio. Sentado en un banco. El Maestro Fung sonríe dulcemente, camina hacia mí, me pone una mano sobre el hombro y se asoma sobre mi cabeza. Contemplando mis dibujitos que he trazado sobre la superficie de la vigésima primera hoja de mi diario. Al contrario de otros chicos que utilizan una libreta para escribir su día a día o para guardar sus secretos y pensamientos. Yo dibujo. Trazo mis sueños. Últimamente he tenido extraños sueños, pero no puedo recordarlos cuando despierto. Tengo la sensación de que son muy importantes y por eso trató de escenificarlos lo más que puedo para luego volverlos abrirlos y tratar de entenderlos.

-¿Otra vez dibujando, Omi? –me dijo el Maestro Fung. No había notado que estaba allí, en aquel momento me sorprendió. Me giré hacia él. El Maestro Fung era el amable reverendo del pueblo y el fundador de esta casa para niños sin hogar y sin padres, procura instruirles a cada uno de los niños del monasterio una educación para convertirnos en los hombres y mujeres del mañana, aparte de darnos un refugio y comida. Según el maestro, no hay nada más importante que la formación de cultura y principios en un joven que en un futuro iba a tener en manos. Eran la una de la tarde por lo que las clases han terminado. El Maestro Fung era un hombre amable, con el que me llevaba bien. Digo él es el hombre que me salvó de no morir de frío y hambre en la calle cuando mi canasto fue abandonado frente la puerta del monasterio.

-Ah sí, no me di cuenta cuando tocó la campana.

-¿Has tenido más sueños?

-Me temo que sí, Maestro Fung –dije tristemente-. Más sueños que no puedo recordar, por más que trato y trato no consigo acordarme de ellos.

-Ya veo, no deberías martirizarte tanto Omi, al fin y al cabo son solo sueños. Sé que no está mal para un niño soñar, pero quiero que recuerdes que soñar no sirve de nada si olvidas como vivir –otra frase de la que no consigo desentrañar su significado congruente- deberías salir al patio, a tomar un poco de aire fresco o a caminar, no te vendría nada mal recibir luz del sol y a veces caminar me ayuda a mí por lo menos, a reflexionar y recordar cosas que se me han olvidado.

-Posiblemente tenga razón, no he salido en 3 días consecutivos de estas paredes, he estado tan ocupado dibujando mis sueños y practicando mi violonchelo que he perdido la noción del tiempo. Gracias por su consejo, Maestro Fung –me levanto y me fui del monasterio.

Me llamo Omi, no tengo apellido porque soy huérfano aparentemente y si tuviera padres no me han sacado del orfanato aún, tengo diez años y llevo en este orfanato diez años. Sí estoy queriendo decir que fui abandonado en este monasterio cuando era un bebé apenas. Tengo muchos amigos: Mi violonchelo, mi libreta, las aves, el sol, la luna, el césped, las flores, mi lápiz, Dios y el Maestro Fung. A decir no tengo muchos amigos ahora que por fin hago un listado de ellos. Excepto por el Maestro Fung, mis amigos no hablan, pero son los mejores oyentes que podrás encontrar. Sin ofender, pero no me llevo muy bien con los demás chicos del orfanato. Ellos me tienen un apodo. Además del típico: "bola de queso", también para ellos soy "el Niño Monstruo".

No porque soy temible, paso la noche en una cueva, conozco al que vive allá abajo, ni me he comido un montón de insectos o un humano. Si no porque soy... peculiarmente diferente. Me ven como un niño antisocial, mis dibujos los aterrorizan, me gusta ir a la gruta del viejo patio (dicen que aquel lugar está encantado, sin embargo, me he metido ahí antes y es normal como cualquier otro sitio, solo que el hierro oxidado de los columpios y tiovivo rechinan cuando el viento sopla), mi modo de vestir lo critican, porque corro más rápido que los demás, mi apariencia no es normal (¿alguna vez han visto un niño con la piel color del queso como yo?), asimilo las cosas inmediatamente de recibirlas (salvo las frases del maestro), dicen que soy raro puesto que me gusta hacer monólogos conmigo mismo y sobretodo porque nada me espanta, al contrario, me atrae todo aquello que tenga que ver con actividades paranormales porque las veo interesantes. No conozco el miedo, y sin embargo, ansío conocerlo. De hecho fue lo que escribí en el ensayo de hoy cuando mi maestro nos pidió a todos que escribiéramos nuestros deseos y aspiraciones. Suena triste, la verdad, pero no tengo otro propósito en la vida que descifrar estos sueños y llegar a conocer el miedo. No tengo a nadie por quién respirar o luchar, lo que han hecho el maestro y este orfanato por mí ha sido lo más _vanidoso_ que tengo. No, creo que era valioso, ¿no es así? No se me da tan bien el castellano y el inglés como las matemáticas, lo siento mucho.

Me escabullo por unos arbustos, al ver que dos niñas se desvían a mí derecha. Voy pisando de piedra en piedra el sendero hasta llegar a la gruta de la que he estado hablándoles, no soy gordo y soy compacto, no de estatura baja, empiezo a cantar bajo en cada salto y me deslizo hasta llegar al clausurado "jardín encantado". Me siento junto a la fuente de piedra, el único lugar donde toca la luz del sol. Todavía brota un chorrito de agua a pesar de tantos años.

-Hola césped, hola flores silvestres, hola sol, hola viento, hola chorrito de agua, hola vieja gruta. ¿Me extrañaron?

Algunos dicen que hablar con uno mismo es de locos, a mí no me parece que eso sea cierto. Me parece más fácil reflexionar sobre las cosas que guardarlas para uno mismo. Quizás os he aparentado como una persona que se lleva muy en el interior de su corazoncito todos los pesares, no es así, me gusta hablar de mis problemas con mis buenos amigos y porque, las personas que hacen eso tienden a sufrir más que quien las aflora. Les empiezo a hablar a mis amigos sobre las últimas cosas que me han pasado y no les he contado dejo para el final sobre las aspiraciones y sueños que consistió en la clase de castellano de hoy. Y mis sueños sinsentidos que he tenido recientemente, si bien en otra oportunidad se los he contado antes. Como siempre mis amigos son excelentes oyentes, pero no son los mejores consejeros del mundo.

El césped me dijo que debía ampliar mis horizontes si quería buscar aspiraciones nuevas para mi vida, el viento me aconsejó que quizá debiera hacer caso del consejo de mí maestro y renunciar a esos tontos sueños, el sol... El enemigo del viento, opinó lo contrario que éste, nadie se ponía de acuerdo, todo el mundo contradecía a otro que atormentaba a mi cabeza. Me fui de la gruta cuando me topé con una amiga: Una arañita que iba hilando su telaraña, crecía en un ladito cerca de la fuente. No sé porque a las niñas estos animalitos les da repugnancia y miedo, si me parecen tan adorables cuando caminan en sus ocho patas.

El Maestro Fung me enseñó a respetar los seres vivos que cohabitan en mi mismo ambiente, además de mí. Lo que me recuerda, a las flores sí le gustaron mis dibujitos: Hombres que se transforman en criaturas lobunas, que son amistosos y juguetones. Hombres que duermen en sus ataúdes, tienen la habilidad de transformarse en murciélagos y no gustan de la sangre, en realidad, si no son adictos al jugo de tomate. Hombres que necesitan de un electroshock para reavivar las energías y caminan como si ellos fueran _noctámbulos_, no son aterrorizantes ni tontos si no al revés: Son simpáticos e inteligentes. Mujeres que tienen cabellos de serpientes, que poseen el poder de convertir la persona en piedra si la tocan, no hay necesidad de mirarlas, pero ¡ajá! tienen un mal carácter si no sabes cómo tratarlas bien. Hombrecitos de unos 10 mil años de antigüedad, las vendas son su ropa, no le gusta que interrumpas su sueño porque es mala suerte, aunque no lo creas son la gente más amable que pudieras conocer cuando quieren.

Devuelta en el orfanato cuando se acerca la hora de cenar y nos llaman, nos sentamos todos a comer en torno a una mesa. Yo no estoy comiendo si no dibujo mis sueños...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?... –me pregunta una niña de cabellos claros. Me extraño porque mis compañeros me evitan la mayor parte del tiempo, no respondo porque me parece insólito que alguien le esté hablando al "niño monstruo"- te pregunté qué haces –sí, era para mí.

-Estoy dibujando.

-¿Qué dibujas?

-Mis sueños, ¿te enseño? –ella se sienta a mí lado cuando le muestro a mis dibujos. No soy el mejor dibujante del mundo, pero algo es algo. Le expliqué el significado de cada dibujo.

-Qué extraño, yo siempre creí que a los vampiros les gustaba beber la sangre, los hombres lobos son grandes y fieros, las medusas convertían a todo aquel que veían en piedra, a los Frankeinstein jamás me los imaginé sensibles y amables y ¡las momias! Pensé que les gusta dormir en su sarcófago y la oscuridad... Tienes una gran imaginación, es posible que seas escritor cuando crezca.

-¿De veras lo crees? –pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Y es así, Megan –un niño con acento japonés se acerca hacia nosotros y jaló del brazo a la niña-, vente, no te juntes con el niño monstruo, te llenará la cabeza con ideas que no son. Mejor vámonos de aquí –qué triste mi vida, la única oportunidad que tuve de hacer una verdadera amiga y la dejé pasar ante mis ojos sin hacer nada. No sé por qué en ese instante no hice nada, bajé la mirada y me quedé solo. No sé cómo se llama realmente él, pero en el orfanato lo conocemos por Tubbimura. Y sé que es mayor que yo por unos años, de hecho casi que soy el menor. Pobre Maestro Fung, en nuestra aula de clases están niños de todas las edades y él tiene que apañárselas para ponerles a todo algo que puedan seguir al mismo tiempo y darles un trato especial a cada niño. Fanfarrones como Tubbimura que suelen molestarme con apodos crueles e irrespetarme o como Ashley, otra niña que gusta criticar mi arte y acusarme de que tengo un aquelarre donde brujos y demonios nos reunimos para adorar a Satán, dice que soy descendiente de Satanás ya que me gustan estas cosas. Creo que le impresiono un gran terror para decir esas cosas, aunque eso no me molesta mucho. A veces ser el Niño Monstruo tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, no tener amigos humanos de tu edad es una de ellas... ¡Bah, no los necesito, estoy bien con mis dibujos! Me gusta ser como soy yo y por eso he decidido no cambiar jamás, si con eso logro agradarle a la gente.

No había visto a esa niña antes y por lo visto, no le advirtieron sobre mí si se me acercó. Creo que es una chica nueva. Se veía más agradable que el resto, lastimosamente ellos van a evitar que trabe una amistad con Megan. Casi al final de la cena "en familia" y dar gracias por la comida que recibimos hoy, el Maestro Fung me ofreció que fuera con él a su cuarto y ayudarlo con algunas cosas. No tengo más nada interesante que hacer aparte de dibujar mis sueños y tocar mi violonchelo así que acepto. No era su cuarto de dormir, si eso les hice yo pensar, era su oficina. Las tablas de madera se extienden como paredes y _sueño_. No, suelo, perdónenme. El mesón de madera con una lámpara de aceite encima de nuestras cabezas, unos libros viejos y polvorientos en el estante, una chimenea sin encender... El maestro me dijo que lo ayudaría a atender la correspondencia. Se puso unos lentes grandes y se sentó tras el mesón, abría el sobre con el sello de _labra_ y leía en silencio. Tenía que llevarle hojas y sobres, _tonta _china para su pluma... No, creo que en el primero era lacra y tonta no era si no tinta. No era la primera vez que estaba en su cuarto. El Maestro Fung me tenía mucha confianza a diferencia de otros niños. _Viendo_... No, viento me decía que a lo mejor por eso los demás niños me molestaban, sentían envidia, pero no le veía mucho sentido. Iba a sacar un paquete de sobres en un costal y entregárselos al Maestro Fung cuando uno se me cae. Me agacho a recogerla cuando "accidentalmente" leo para quien va dirigida. Es un sobre de color blanco con un sello de lacra a una esquina, no conocía el distintivo. No se decía quién era el remitente, solo decía la dirección de quién la envió, pero sí se leía a quién iba dirigida ¡era para mí! ¿quién envía una carta a un huérfano? Alguien que sabe sobre mí pasado...

-¡Omi!

-Ya voy, Maestro Fung… –me guardé el sobre dentro de los pliegues de mí camisa amarilla lima y tomando las demás se las entregué. No me entra en la cabeza todavía que alguien me enviase una carta, aunque la pregunta verdadera era: ¿Por qué el Maestro Fung me oculta una carta destinada para mí?...

Mi dormitorio queda con los demás chicos. Las chicas duermen aparte. Es la última cama de una hilera de camitas unilaterales con sábanas blancas y limpias, y una almohada. Un pequeño baúl frente la cama tenía. Me quité mi ropa habitual y me puse mi pijama, una camisa desahogada y un pantalón a rayas, el mismo que todos nosotros. Yo no tenía mucho sueño a pesar de estar hasta las nueve de la noche ayudando al Maestro Fung, las ansias de leer la carta mataban mi cansancio. Me metí debajo de mi cobija. Me llevé una mano tras la nuca. Vislumbré la carta, observándola de una cara y la otra, eclipsando la luz de la lámpara. Abrí la carta, despegándola con fuerza. Descubrí dos hojas en su interior. Desdoblé con cuidado los pliegues de la hoja y leí.

_Querido Maestro Fung. Apenas tuve tiempo para desocuparme de mis deberes reales, me dispuse a responder la última carta que me enviaste a fin del otro mes. Cielos, mi Omi ha crecido mucho últimamente, las fotografías a blanco y negro que me enviaste por el correo marítimo no se destiñeron por las horas encerrada en la caja de madera. ¿Lo ves?, te dije que no te preocuparas. Omi cada día se parece más a su padre, es decir, a mí. Lo digo porque me recuerda a mí cuando era un niño. Aunque en carácter, creo que se parece más a su madre, eso es otro tema en discusión. Me acuerdo que yo era bastante intranquilo, indisciplinado y bromista, y aún lo sigo siendo orgullosamente. _

_Por lo que me has descrito acerca de su conducta: El tiempo lo ha convertido en un muchacho disciplinado y buen corazón, sabes que esas cualidades son importantes para cuando asuma el trono. No espero que mi hijo me perdone algún día si no que entienda mis razones por las cuales lo envié al mundo de los humanos. Ya no veo la hora de cuando padre e hijo estemos juntos otra vez... Por eso he decido anexarte esta carta para mi pequeño, quiero que me prometas que se la des cuando alcance la mayoría de edad o cuando algo malo me pase. Estos últimos tiempos te puedo asegura, con el corazón en el pecho, que temo que mis enemigos quieran asesinarme para apropiarse de mis bienes. Como siempre, mis respetos y un gran afecto hacia ti por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros dos._

_Atentamente Dashi, el Rey de los Monstruos_

-¿Rey de los Monstruos? Es un apodo muy extraño, pero lo más extraño es que esto quiere decir es que tengo papá y que no soy un huérfano... ¡Y que voy a salir de aquí muy pronto! –sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos cuando emocionado desdoblaba la carta con mi nombre escrito detrás. Cuando alguien me arrebata la carta de mis manos.

-¡Miren todos, el Niño Monstruo recibió una carta!

-¡Devuélvemela, Tubbimura, esa carta es mía! ¡no la leas! –salté de la cama furioso y, traté de quitársela por todos los medios, pero otros niños me apartaron de él.

-¡Léela!

-¡Anda vamos! ¿qué es lo que dice?

-¿Quién te podría enviar una carta, Niño Monstruo?

Tubbimura iba a leer en voz alta la carta cuando las puertas de nuestro dormitorio se abren de sopetón y una garrafal ráfaga de viento se abre paso, volando las páginas de los libros, nuestras camisas se nos alcen, las sábanas y provoca que todos nos despertemos. Aparece en la puerta una espectral figura con una larga bata oscura, una capucha oculta su rostro de nosotros. A todos mis compañeros se les va el aliento.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es la Parca, ha venido para llevarnos a todos al infierno.

-¡Yo no quiero ir al infierno! –de inmediato los niños se echan a llorar, asustados.

-No creo que sea la Parca...

-¡Niño Monstruo no te acerques! ¡es peligroso!

Sigo caminando lentamente sin importarme lo que me advierten mis compañeros. Sentía la curiosidad carcomiéndome el alma de por fin conocer lo que era sentir miedo. Cuando veo que no hay nada de qué temer. Solo era otro monje de unos 46 años que se encapuchó por la tormenta que hay afuera. Los niños se quedan sin palabras cuando les dije lo que vi.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que sucede aquí?! –exclama el Maestro Fung, quien escuchó los gritos de los otros niños desde sus aposentos.

-Telegrama para Omi, señor.

-¡¿Omi?! ¡pero si ese soy yo! –de inmediato me doy la media vuelta. Los niños murmuran, impresionados que alguien como yo, un huérfano y Niño Monstruo, recibiera un telegrama a estas alturas de la noche. Corro a ver mi telegrama, pero el Maestro Fung no deja que lo vea.

-¡Pero Maestro Fung, es para mí!

-Necesitas dormir, hijo, no te preocupes. Si es algo urgente te lo haré saber...

-¡Pero maestro...!

-No hay peros que valgan, vete a acostar, Omi. ¡Y ustedes también! Buenas noches –era la primera vez que el maestro me levantaba el tono de voz y me imponía una orden. Y lo peor es que todos mis compañeros lo notaron. Me tuve que ir a regañadientes devuelta mi cama. Envolverme mis sábanas. Oí cuando cierran la puerta y mis compañeros susurran como si yo no existiera, sin soportarlo me cubro la cabeza con la sábana para no escuchar más nada que mis propios pensamientos.

En horas de la mañana apenas toco mi comida. Me levanté tempranamente, me fui a dar una ducha y me puse mi ropa habitual: Una camisa amarilla lima con tres enormes botones blancos al frente, incluidos en la solapa blanca y los bordes, mis pantaloncillos son de los mismos colores y me quedan por encima de mis rodillas, mis calcetines eran de dos colores diferentes (azul real y verde pino), uno más corta que la otra, mis zapatillas rojas deportivas de amarrar algo sucias por las horas que he pasado en la gruta y mi gorrita: De amarillo, azul y rojo, con una hélice roja arriba. Los demás están hablando, entusiasmados. Yo tengo la cabeza apoyada en mi mejilla mientras trincho con el tenedor mi desayuno. No me queda más que esperar, suspiro profundamente. Uno de los monjes que trabaja para el maestro abre la puerta. Mis compañeros se quedan callados.

-Omi, el Maestro Fung te está llamando.

Dejé los cubiertos en la mesa, me bajé y salí corriendo junto con el monje. Me llevó al cuarto donde el maestro solía pasar las horas cuando no está con nosotros, atendiéndonos. Lo encontré revisando _mí _telegrama.

-Ah Omi, pasa, pasa.

-¿Me mandó a llamar para que buscara mi telegrama? –no sé por qué empecé tan agresivo, yo la mayor parte del tiempo soy adorable- ¿ya comprobó que no era peligroso?

-Sí –me extendió el telegrama- y no… –me lo apartó-. Te mandé a llamar porque quiero ser franco contigo, no es justo que tú seas honesto conmigo y yo no lo sea contigo, además que estoy irrespetando el uso de mis hábitos -¿cómo el hecho de haberme ocultado cartas?, me viene a la cabeza-, ¡Omi! –me saca de mis pensamientos, cierra los ojos como buscando las palabras para hacerme la revelación- a ti no te dejaron en la puerta de nuestro orfanato.

-¿Ah no?

-No, te entregaron a mí cuidado hasta que estuvieras listo.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Listo para cuando alcanzaras la mayoría de edad, fueras llevado devuelta con tu familia a donde perteneces.

-¿Por qué me ocultó esto por tanto tiempo?

-Tú padre me pidió que no te contara nada hasta que fueras mayor de edad o le pasara algo inopinadamente malo, no culpes a tu padre por haberte dejado con nosotros, Omi, si lo hizo no solo fue por las tradiciones del protocolo real si no por protegerte. Además, me alegra haber formado parte de tu vida, no hay ni un día en que no me arrepienta haberte conocido.

-¿A mí padre le pasó algo? Digo, para que me esté diciendo esto o tengo que ser mayor de edad o pasó algo malo, y me falta bastante para ser adulto. ¿Y qué es eso de protocolo real?

-Las respuestas a tus preguntas, están aquí –me entregó el telegrama-, porque francamente ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tú padre es el Rey de los Monstruos, así que por lo tanto tú eres... –el maestro dejó las palabras en suspenso. Leí el telegrama misterioso finalmente: Me informaba que mi padre Dashi, Rey de los Monstruos, falleció ayer en la mañana, y yo, como único hijo, Príncipe de los Monstruos y futuro Rey de los Monstruos, debía viajar cuánto antes se me hacía posible a la Isla Encantada, el reino de los monstruos donde mi padre gobernó hasta ayer en la mañana, para tomar el lugar que me corresponde entre los monstruos como el Príncipe de los Monstruos y legítimo sucesor al trono puesto que mi padre dejó unas cuantas cosas a mí nombre y una de ellas era que gobernase el reino de los monstruos. No podía creerlo. ¿Yo, el Príncipe de los Monstruos y pronto el rey de una isla desconocida en mis clases de geografía?... Levanté la cabeza para hacer preguntas, el maestro me interrumpió como si supiera lo que iba a preguntar:

-Como lo ves, eres el hijo del Rey de los Monstruos, como parte de tu entrenamiento ibas a permanecer aquí hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad, se supone que debías aprender la amabilidad y disciplina aquí con nosotros los seres humanos, las cualidades indispensables a la hora de ser un rey y volvieras a tu tierra, completamente listo para asumir el trono real.

No creas que la isla no existe, solo porque no aparece en un mapa, lo que pasa es que queda oculta de los ojos humanos para proteger a los ciudadanos de la isla. Esto que has vivido es parte de la tradición de dónde eres, tu padre, tu abuelo, tu bisabuelo, tu tatarabuelo pasaron lo mismo, para ninguno de ellos nada les fue fácil. Eso sí, es el primer caso donde el rey se muere antes de culminar su reinado, debes de volver para tomar el reinado o al menos estar ahí, no estoy muy claro con esto.

-No puede ser... –ahora sí soy huérfano en serio. Suspiré profundo antes de confesarle que ya sabía sobre mí padre, le conté sobre la carta que no pude leer, la que leí e iba dirigida a él y todo- espero que no se moleste conmigo.

-No lo estoy, de todos modos nadie puede quitarte tu derecho de saber quién es tu padre. Lo sabrías tarde o temprano.

-Ahí dice y usted dice que debo volver a casa con los míos, los monstruos, ¿entonces mis compañeros tienen razón y sí soy un monstruo?

-No eres un monstruo, si no el príncipe de ellos, esas son las razones de tus sueños –sé que lo hizo para hacerme sentir bien, pero siento que nada ha cambiado-. Eres especial, Omi.

-¿Y podré volver a verlo?

-Creo que sí, tú padre vino personalmente contigo en brazos cuando me lo entregó, le dolía enormemente tener que separarse de ti, él te quería mucho.

Mi padre me quería mucho, pues desafortunadamente no pude conocerlo. Sentía como esas esperanzas se me destrozaban en miles de pedazos. La historia de los monstruos admito que sonaba absurdamente creíble para alguien como yo. Además no veo nada de malo conocer un lugar llamado la Isla Encantada, sería lindo. Meto lo que creo necesario en una pequeña mochila roja. Mis compañeros murmuran mientras me ven recoger mis cosas: Mi ropa, mi libreta de sueños, mis juguetes, mi bicicleta amarilla (a menudo salgo con ella al pueblo), mi violonchelo y la carta que le arrebaté a Tubbimura sin que se diera cuenta me la metí en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Me cuelgo la mochilita roja en mi hombro derecho y salgo de esta habitación sin decirles nada a mis compañeros, apenas me dirijo a verles sus caras cuando sigo adelante. En el telegrama decía que sería recogido por una lancha que me llevaría a la isla si iba a la rivera norte. A mí reino. No había llegado cuando el Maestro Fung me llevó a la ribera, nos despedimos con un fuerte abrazo a duras penas la vi llegar a la costa. El maestro me hizo prometer que no me metiera en problemas y que sea un buen rey y más importante un buen niño. Le prometí que no lo iba a olvidar e iría a verlo cuanto pudiera. Me monté en la lancha y zarpé rumbo a la isla, vi como el maestro se alejaba y me hacía ademanes desde la costa.

-¡Suerte Omi! –fue su último deseo.

La niebla que se formó en unas horas que estábamos en mar, sin llegar a tierra todavía. Ésta tocaba el agua, era tan densa que podía cortarla con un cuchillo. Creo que eran horas de la tarde. Quería preguntarle al capitán cuando llegábamos a mi ciudad natal (supongo que ahí nací), sin embargo, me daba la impresión de que esta lancha se conducía sola o un fantasma invisible la piloteaba. Así que me quedé dibujando unas gaviotas que dejamos atrás. No me di cuenta cuando encallamos a la isla. Les puedo decir que era un gran pedazo de tierra, los árboles desnudos, los cuervos caminaban (ni la niebla los dejaba ver a ellos), se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales salvajes, gritos de espantos, el aspecto sombrío, creo que vi una silueta de un buitre y todo estaba muy oscuro y silencio... ¡Lo sé! Era el lugar más hermoso y fascinante que se haya visto jamás. Estoy ansioso de conocer el lugar de día.

-Su altecita, os aguarda su carruaje real que lo llevará a vuestro palacio. Una vez que llegue allí será atendido por el mayordomo real que ha pertenecido a su familia por mil quinientos años. No tiene por qué preocuparse por su equipaje, lo llevaré al palacio –me dijo una voz.

-Okey, ¡muchas gracias! –respondí sin mirar, estaba encantado con aquel islote. Aunque yo esperaba en realidad una caravana con mis súbitos enardecidos por ver a su príncipe arribar, pero no importa. Tal vez en el orfanato no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, ahora que descubrí que soy un príncipe pienso en divertirme y aspiro encontrar a amigos que me acompañen. A partir de ahora no estaré solo. Finalmente que la lancha se fue, el carruaje llegó. Conducido por dos caballos cadavéricos que soltaban espeso humo negro y fuego. Tosí. Y el cochero era un esqueleto, con las ropas de uno, me alzó su gorrito como reverencia.

-Majestad, bienvenido sea usted.

-¡De lujo! –exclamé cuando la puerta se abrió y salieron automáticamente unas escaleras, creo que tomaron en consideración que soy compacto. Qué eficiencia. Me monté en ella. El cochero dio un latigazo a los caballos, estos dieron un respingo hacia atrás antes de correr directamente al palacio.

* * *

***Es el nombre del monasterio donde procede Ping Pong, no me lo inventé, el nombre no está nada mal y a decir verdad es muy normal, le voy a sacar tanto provecho como pueda.**

**A/N: Buenos, mis malvaviscos asados, llegamos al final del capítulo de hoy. Esperando que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos la semana que viene!... ¿Reviews? :3 **


	2. La herencia

**2º**

_**La herencia**_

El viaje no nos tomó mucho. El camino era muy apedreado, no dejaba de rebotar y brincar. Suerte que no me puse a dibujar. Traté de ver por la ventana por dónde íbamos, separando las brumosas cortinas, pero inmediatamente me iba hacia atrás de los saltos que pegábamos. El palacio era tal cual me lo imaginé (quizás lo vi en algún sueño para hacerme tan familiar el ambiente): El castillo era un edificio viejo, ancho y bajo, gris, con más de un siglo de arreglos y anexos, edificado sobre una loma, en medio de un hermosísimo jardín, lleno de encinas, apenas uno desviaba la mirada se encontraba de frente con las chimeneas que empezaban casi a continuación de la propiedad y seguía con toda su fascinante lobreguez a lo largo de dos kilómetros, las ventanas estaban abiertas ya que si no fuera así el viento no tiraría de las cortinas. La torre más alta era capaz de tocar el cielo. Las puertas de piedras eran enormes, la aldaba tenía la forma de un león. ¿Así que este era mí castillo?

¡Fantástico! Muchísimas gracias a Dios, por conocerlo. Subí los escalones de roca, jalé del timbre, éste se desprendió y mecánicamente regresó a su sitio sin que yo hiciera nada. Éste profirió un agudo graznido de cuervo. Me quedé esperando. Y me puse a cantar mientras esperaban que abrieran la puerta: Tirititi titirititi. Noté la bandera de la isla, en una de las torres, a media asta por la muerte de papá. Aj, me hubiera fascinado conocerlo. Me pregunto qué habrán hecho con su cuerpo, no creo que tengan las mismas tradiciones que las de los seres humanos. Justo entonces el mayordomo me abre la puerta. Deduzco que es él porque me informaron que estaba esperando: Un señor alto como espiga, el cabello negro, largo y lacio como alas de cuervo, ojos color ámbar, la piel dura y pálida como piedra, vestía un esmoquin negro (chaqueta, pantalón y los mocasines negros) con un guardacamisa blanca y un lazo negro en el cuello, tenía guantes.

-Vaya, ya era hora. ¡Hola!

-Su majestad, bienvenido a la Isla Encantada, os estábamos esperando –me reverenció.

-Qué bien –entré-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy el mayordomo Chase Young, para serviros, mi amo –escuché que cerraba la puerta.

El castillo era más espacioso de lo que creí, debajo de mí pie se extiende una alfombra azul, los retratos eran más escalofriantes todavía, casi todas las puertas estaban abiertas. De este vestíbulo partían otras habitaciones, me topé con unas escaleras, en el pasamanos tendía el pelaje de un animal. El esquema de colores del castillo era negro sombrío, gris pálido y rojo sangre. Aunque algunas partes eran azul frío y violeta muerte. Me llevé las manos detrás de la espalda mientras escudriñaba con la mirada los alrededores del castillo.

-Oh, ya que estás para servirme, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme el castillo y el resto de la servidumbre?

-Para mí será un honor, su alteza –respondió él. Me enseñó en primer lugar la cocina.

El horno era un caldero negro gigante hirviendo sobre una hoguera negra, las gavetas y los compartimientos combinaban con las tonalidades del castillo, la ventana estaba abierta. En el centro había un enorme mesón. Sorprendí al cocinero y a su asistente cocinando un pulpo vivo, el cocinero zarandeaba su brazo mientras le pedía que se lo quitara de encima. Me fui a mirar lo que había sobre la mesa para conocer la gastronomía de la isla. En un tazón había una laguna de gusanos verdes, en un envase de cristal unos ojos de tritón, en otro tazón hay tentáculos de calamar, un recipiente contiene lo que sería hongos, en otro de vidrio tenía en su interior baba verde, en un plato rebosaba frutas y verduras podridas... Bueno, mi padre comía esto y si tenía más o menos mi misma apariencia humana (aunque Chase la tiene) no me hará nada mal si pruebo un bocado, por lo que no me tengo que preocupar si me voy a intoxicar. Al menos, en esta cocina tienen cubierto los utensilios como tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo. Creo que vi un colador, un hacha, un machete y un rodillo (con el que golpearon al pulpo) sobre el mesón.

El cocinero tenía una apariencia interesante: La nariz grande, los ojos amarillos, poseía dos dientes, la piel era azul (y yo que creía que tener piel amarilla era raro, miren a este señor tan chistoso), desgarbado, flaco, conté dos verrugas en un mentón, tenía una gorra de chef y la camisa, los pantalones y el delantal blancos aunque manchados por la cocina, los zapatos eran negros. Su asistente era una mujer gorda, gordísima, de piel azul, tenía una malla para cocinar sobre su cabeza, pero eso no impedía que los pelos se le salieran, también tenía pantalones y camisa blancos con un delantal, y los zapatos también. Chase se aclaró la garganta para llamarles la atención, no asintieron al primer intento por lo que carraspeó más fuerte. Me reí. Los dos simpáticos personajes se dieron la vuelta.

-Su alteza real: El príncipe de los monstruos –me presentó Chase.

-¡¿El príncipe?! –los dos se dieron la vuelta y me reverenciaron.

-No es para tanto, levántense –les ordené.

-Perdone que no le hemos recibido como se merece, su alteza real, pero es que también el pueblo está de luto por el fallecimiento de su rey… –me explicó el cocinero, quitándose una araña de su gorro de cocinero- pero estamos muy complacido por vuestra presencia, alteza, de hecho Muriel y yo estábamos preparando un platillo para honrar la presencia de su alteza para con nosotros.

-Ya veo –dije, los dos se me acercaron. Presentándome sus platillos, explicándome como se llamaban y a qué bases estaban hechos: Espagueti de gusanos verdes a la marinera, para chuparse los dedos. Bueno, no se atreverían a envenenar a su príncipe así que cogí uno de los gusanos... No hay mal que dure cien años, me dije a mí mismo recordando las palabras del Maestro Fung y me lo comí. No sabía tan mal. Sabía delicioso, por lo que me chupé los dedos, los felicité. También me querían preguntar sobre cómo era la cocina en el mundo de los humanos, pero Chase los interrumpió:

-El príncipe de los monstruos no tiene tiempo para contestar preguntas estúpidas, vámonos su majestad, hay mucho que enseñarle de su castillo.

Chase me mostró el comedor. Una mesa rectangular con veintitrés sillas. Al fondo colgaba un retrato de un hombre de un solo ojo a punto de ser capturado por los tentáculos de un horrible monstruo. El mayordomo me aclaró que de no ser porque estábamos en situaciones oscuras y tristes, una caravana me hubiera recibido para agasajarme. Reconocí que él tenía razón, yo también estaba triste. Me llevó al despacho. Una chimenea de ladrillos encendida calentaba la atmósfera, encima de la cual enganchaba el retrato de mí padre según Chase. Él era un hombre delgado, de pial amarilla también, la cabeza ovalada, calvo, los ojos cafés oscuros. Sí me parecía en él en algo. El mobiliario era de terciopelo rojo y negro. Disfruté en sentarme sobre el sofá. Miré por la ventana. Chase me siguió mostrando: La biblioteca (una amplia habitación repleta de estantes llenos de libros que hablaban sobre monstruos, la isla y muchas cosas interesantes, no veía el tiempo de leerlos), el jardín (conocí al jardinero, un hombre grande de ojos saltones y vestido como tal, y al cochero, una naturaleza muerta preciosa se subleva ante mis ojos), el salón de baile, el de los juegos, el sótano, el ático... Chase quiso dejar al final mi dormitorio. Sería el mismo que utilizó mi padre, no me sentía cómodo. En el cuarto la cama era roja con edredones y sábanas negros, un ojo gigante en la cama. Estos muebles contemplan un aspecto muy interesante. Nada en esta casa me asustó lo suficiente ni siquiera la manera en que eran mi servidumbre.

-Y aquí es donde vuestro padre falleció en horas taciturnas, posiblemente de un infarto o tal vez fue asesinado...

-¿En su cama?

-En su cama.

-Muchas gracias por el recorrido, mayordomo Chase, ¿lo puedo llamar así?

-Como usted plazca, su excelencia.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que está aquí?

-Desde hace mil quinientos años, he servido a la familia real toda mi vida.

-Vaya eres inmortal. Permítame refrescar mi memoria, ¿qué hace exactamente usted?

-Serviros, mi señor, lo atiendo en cualquier cosa que necesite. También yo puedo serle útil como consejero.

-¿Eres como el jefe de los sirvientes, pero sigue siendo un empleado?

-Algo así.

-Bien, contéstame una duda ¿eres un monstruo? No te ves tan terrorífico como los otros.

-Eh... sí... –se estremeció.

-¿Y qué eres?

-Yo... puedo transformarme en un hombre lagarto –puse los ojos desorbitado del asombro-. Es involuntario si no consumo mi sopa de Lao Meng a tiempo.

-Entiendo, ¡aquí va tú segunda orden, mayordomo: Transfórmate!

-¿Perdón? No comprendo lo que me quiere decir, su excelencia.

-Quiero que te transformes ante mí.

-No me parece buena idea, si se me permite aconsejarlo.

-Pues yo reniego de su consejo, yo soy el príncipe y usted es mí sirviente, ¿no es así? ¿en lo que me complazca? Pues me complacería si se transformara –Chase ladeó la cabeza- vamos que no fue una sugerencia, sino una orden, ¡transfórmese! ¡transfórmese! ¡YA! –él suspiró profundamente, se estremeció ligeramente a ser un sacudón más violento cuando sus ropas se hicieron pedazos y aumentó de tamaño. Sus pies pasaron a ser más grandes y sus uñas más afiladas y largas como la palma de sus manos, su piel ahora era verde y escamosa, le salió una cola larga, sus ojos amarillos pero aún la pupila sigue negra, su hocico era grande, sus dientes colmilludos y afilados, la pigmentación de su pelo adquirió un tono verde olivo.

-¡IMPRESIONANTE! –exclamé emocionado- pero no me asustó...

-Ah no sé por qué siempre pasa esto cada vez que me transformo –dijo triste el mayordomo recogiendo los pedazos de su uniforme.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que su uniforme se deshacía en pedazos si se transformaba.

-No se disculpe, su alteza. Estaba en su desconocimiento, disfrute cuánto pueda, si necesita algo tire de la soga y sonará la campana, acudiré con usted inmediatamente señor –me dijo el mayordomo terminando de recoger los trozos de tela y marchándose.

Tanteé con los dedos la superficie de la cama. Estaba acolchada. Me zumbé sobre ella. Era una cama de agua, me era gracioso que tenía una cama matrimonial para mí solo. Me puse a saltar como trampolín. Luego me bajé para ver el closet. Qué eficiencia, estaba lleno con mi ropa. Mi bicicleta la vi en el jardín. Mi violonchelo debajo de la cama. Mi libreta sana y salva dentro de una de las gavetas, me abracé a ella. Había mucho polvo y telarañas, no me molesta, le da a mí cuarto personalidad. Los retratos en el pasillo eran escalofriantes, pero no me asustaban. En uno un hombre era horriblemente torturado, en otros apreciaba a una mujer gritando, un niño dormía apaciblemente mientras debajo de la cama hay un monstruo de ojos luminosos y dientes puntiagudos. Si bien otros daban risa, que eran retratos de los monstruos en situaciones escalofriantes, pero no sé por qué me dan ganas de reírme en vez de asustarme. ¿Ahora se preguntarán por qué ando buscando del miedo? Si ustedes darían todo lo que tienen por ser como yo y así afrontar las cosas valientemente, del mismo modo que me gustaría sentir el miedo no solo porque sería una garantía de que soy normal a pesar que soy el hijo del Rey de los Monstruos, es que tengo una enorme curiosidad en sentir las emociones. ¿Qué es el miedo? No es dolor, no es tristeza... ¿Cómo sabrá cuando lo sienta? ¿éxtasis? Un deseo de salir corriendo, un sentimiento de repugnancia, un tormento. Tal vez yo no esté destinado a sentir miedo, en una isla de monstruos, ¿se imaginan cómo estaría un niño que si ha sentido miedo, aquí? Creo que ni tocaría la isla. Estoy un poco aburrido, ¡ya sé! Tiraré de la campana y llamaré al mayordomo para que juegue conmigo. Apunto de tirar de la soga, alguien toca a mí puerta.

-Adelante.

-Su alteza real, el abogado de su padre acaba de llegar.

-¿Mi padre tiene un abogado? –Chase ya estaba normal, se volvió a vestir, él asintió con la cabeza. Me hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara. Lo seguí hasta abajo. No vi a nadie.

-¿Y dónde está?

-¡Cuidado, no vaya a pisar al abogado real! –chilló Chase.

-¿A pisarlo? ¿de qué está usted hablando? –pregunté, mi pie quedó suspendido en el aire. Chase me señaló el piso. Me tuve que bajar, no vi absolutamente a nadie. Chase me prestó una lupa. Divisé de un microscópico bicho que no debía de medir menos de lo que tengo en el pulgar. ¡No me lo van a creer, pero el abogado real de mí papá es un frijol!

-¿Usted es el abogado real? ¡genial! –ya no me siento tan compacto-. ¡Hola pequeñín!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿cuál pequeñín? Un momento por favor... –el frijol aumentó de tamaño de inmediato. Me desmoroné de la impresión. El abogado era un frijol rojo de dientes podridos y amarillos, los ojos rojos con la retina amarilla, no tenía nariz ni pies, pero sí tenía brazos de los que sujetaba un portafolio, poseía un sombrero y una chaqueta gris con una corbata a rayas anaranjadas y grises. El abogado me hizo una caravana, quitándose el sombrero.

-El Sr. Hannibal Roy Bean, abogado real, a sus órdenes –presentó Chase-. Su alteza real, el Príncipe de los Monstruos: Omi.

-¡Genial, me alegra haberlo conocido! Puede levantarse.

-Muchas gracias, majestad.

-El Sr. Roy Bean vino a hacer la lectura del testamento que vuestro padre le dejó.

-Oh qué bien, ¿pasamos a la sala de estar?

-Por supuesto, su excelencia.

El Sr. Roy Bean y el mayordomo Chase nos llevó a la enorme sala donde estaba el retrato de mí padre. El mayordomo nos arrimó el asiento para que pudiéramos sentarnos. Hannibal le pidió a Chase con voz amable si pudiera traer un tocadiscos. Chase me miró y asentí con la cabeza, el mayordomo dio una reverencia y sin darse la media vuelta se fue hacia atrás.

-Vaya tormenta que hay afuera, ¿no le parece, majestad?

-¿Tormenta? –un trueno contesta a mí pregunta, me asomo por detrás y veo que una lluvia torrencial cae sobre mí reino, arrastrando el jardín muerto y todo lo demás. Los relámpagos y las centellas brillan y retruenan con dureza, creo que mis tímpanos están dolidos por tanto escándalo. Una tormenta eléctrica. Normalmente no me gusta cuando llueve porque puedo resfriarme y arruina los bellos días soleados, pero a veces no me importa y voy. Además, siento que me estoy bañando con la ropa puesta y me parece divertido bailar bajo la lluvia.

-Comenzó hace poco.

-Oh, ¿qué tanto tiempo conoció a mí padre?

-Prácticamente desde que era un niño, él era tremendo y viéndote a ti, eres igualito a él.

-Gracias.

-Con permiso, su excelencia y Sr. Roy Bean, aquí traigo el tocadiscos que me pidió.

-No te vayas Chase, quédate aquí con nosotros. Te conviene escuchar esto. Su majestad, el antiguo rey era un hombre tan excéntrico que prefirió no redactar un documento si no me pidió que les tocara este disco para ustedes, él grabó su testamento –Chase todavía sostenía el tocadiscos. Le dije que no era necesario que lo acunara en sus brazos, lo podría dejar en la mesa y quedarse a escuchar. Hannibal abrió el portafolio, dentro había un CD. Lo insertó en el tocadiscos.

-_Saludos a todos: Mí estimado abogado Roy Bean, mi fiel mayordomo Young y mí muy amado hijo Omi. Ahora que todos estamos aquí reunidos, será mejor que hablemos sobre la herencia. Para cuando estén escuchando este disco, probablemente haya muerto o me han asesinado por mis enemigos. Como ustedes 3 saben, todos mis bienes y el 90% de mis riquezas serán propiedad de mi hijo así como él será quién me suceda en el trono y gobierne mi reino mientras permanezca aquí en la isla. Él es mi hijo, es un joven amable y disciplinado, así que hacedle caso en las decisiones que tome con respecto al manejo de la isla, no dudo que esas decisiones serán sabias y dignas de mí legítimo heredero. Ahora se preguntarán qué pasa con el 10% de mi fortuna, este pequeño monto será repartido entre mi servidumbre, incluyéndote a ti Chase. La isla obviamente está encantada, para quienes no estén enterados –_lo dice por mí, seguramente; usó los mismos términos que escribió en su carta hacia mí maestro por lo que la creación de la carta y la grabación de su testamento deben de ser contemporánea la una a la otra- _hay por doquier monstruos y criaturas, todos muy amable, excepto la malvada bruja exiliada a la parte sur de la isla. Hijo mío, te invito a que conozca cada extremo de tu reino, pero te advierto que tengas mucho cuidado con las brujas. De seguro que estarán oyendo esto para cuando el sol se haya ocultado, así que les deseo dulces sueños y feliz estancia en la isla –_la grabación se cortó y Hannibal la sacó.

-¿Diez por ciento de la herencia? No está mal Chasie, yo que tú asesinaría al príncipe y me quedara con todo el dinero.

-Cállate Hannibal.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-Nada, su excelencia.

-Está bien, hay una parte de la grabación que no entiendo. Varias veces he escuchado y otra vez lo vuelvo a escuchar, que mi padre tiene enemigos, ¿quiénes son esos enemigos?

-Su padre no tiene ningún enemigo, no le convendría, él era el rey y tenía todo el poder a su disposición. Era uno de los hombres más gentiles que he conocido.

-Sí, pero ya sabe dónde está, Sr. Hannibal. ¿Y qué es eso de la bruja exiliada?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, su altecita. Todo el mundo sabe que las brujas no son aceptadas en el mundo de los monstruos porque no son monstruos totalmente...

-Chase tampoco lo es y yo menos... que yo sepe.

-Sí, lo sé, pero Chase no es una bruja ni usted tampoco. Son cosas que pasan. Y usted ni se le ocurra por un minuto acercarse a una de ellas, las brujas son peligrosas, no son de fiar y odian a la realeza. A partir de ahora tiene que tener cuidado porque posiblemente en esta casa moran personas que quieran arrebatarle su fortuna y atender sus deberes reales, obvio.

-Está bien, brujas fuera. Gracias por su tiempo Sr. Abogado, Chase acompáñalo a la puerta, y apenas termines regresa, te quiero pedir algo.

-Como usted lo ordene.

-Volveré mañana, su excelencia para ver si aún permanece en la isla –Hannibal emitió una carcajada malévola, de esas que sueltan los villanos de caricatura; su risa se transformó en una tos. Pronto se quedó atascado.

-Chase, Chase, por favor, Chase –Hannibal le señaló su espalda. Creo que necesitaba que le dieran unos golpecitos para que se desatorara.

-Como usted lo ordene –Chase aprovechó en pegarle un puntapié a nuestro invitado. Me reí porque fue muy chistoso. Los labios de Chase se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, con un _además_ como si nada le indicó a Hannibal que lo siguiera. Yo me quedé en la estancia. Me agrada el abogado, se ve como una persona bastante centrada en su trabajo, carismática y encantadora, tiene una hermosa carcajada maligna, ¿no lo escucharon? Me senté en el sofá.

-Ya conduje al Sr. Hannibal a la puerta, ¿se le ofrece algo más, mi señor?

-Oh sí, me gustaría conocer mí reino.

-¿Ahora señor? Hace un hermoso día tormentoso, pero posiblemente no sería conveniente para usted en sus condiciones. Es un niño.

-Ya lo sé, pero supongo que alguna parte de este tenebroso castillo debería haber un mapa.

-Sí que lo hay, permítame enseñarle –Chase se hizo a un lado. Me fui con él por un pasillo. Llegamos a una puerta y me indicó que este era el salón del trono, antes ocupado por papá. Con una llave de oro escondida en su manga, abrió el salón. Era una espaciosa sala con una alfombra extendida que llevaba a un trono peculiarmente raro, pero de una forma fascinante al mismo tiempo. Chase se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención. Estaba al lado de una cortina roja, él la desplazó hacia la derecha. Era un mapa grande de la isla con unos lugares señalados. Chase alargó su brazo y apuntó a cada uno de los lugares y me explicaba:

-La tumba del vampiro donde se asientan los vampiros, la torre del reloj donde vive una familia de los jorobados que se encargan de tocar las campanas por cada hora y entonan las melodías musicales, el enigma de la momia que es el hogar de la misma, la telaraña donde cohabita una jungla de gigantescos insectos, en el bosque encantado encontrará un sinfín de criaturas de la noche y salvajes, del pantano mutante importa al castillo todas sus frutas y verduras, el pozo del sapo es el lugar donde se saca el agua para beber incluyendo la suya su excelencia, esta bahía que ve ahí es el puerto donde aparca el barco pirata...

-¿Piratas?

-Piratas fantasmas, unos rapaces ladronzuelos. Este lugar tan hermoso es el cementerio, los muertos en vida y zombis tienden a reunirse...

-¿Es como un salón de fiesta?

-Quizá, no he estado mucho tiempo allí. Este laberinto ha servido de cárcel para monstruos durante muchos años hasta que las brujas intervinieron y lo usan para sus fines malvados. Y esta zona de aquí marginada queda prohibida a todo paso ya que este es el área donde las brujas se encuentran...

-¿Y qué es esta casita adorable de aquí?

-Esa es la casa de Wuya.

-¿Quién es Wuya?

-Una bruja muy poderosa y terrible, le guardaba un inestimable rencor a vuestro padre. Su reino le tiene enorme pavor, nunca se han cruzado con ella si lo han hecho no están vivos para contarlo. Lo que le previno el Sr. Hannibal sobre ella es totalmente cierto, no se atreva a ir a enfrentarla porque sería lo último que haría; no hago mucho caso de los rumores, pero la dieta de las brujas se basan en niños...

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que ella es caníbal? ¿y qué come niños lindos como yo?

-Me temo que sí, su alteza.

-¡Qué interesante! Me gustaría platicar con ella...

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué horas son?

-He escuchado al jorobado sonar la campana dos veces esta noche, eso quiere decir que son las ocho de la noche. Hora de dormir, su excelencia.

-Sí eso parece, está bien, nos vemos mañana mayordomo –me despedí de él y me dirigí a la alcoba. No tenía mucho sueño, bueno ya saben cómo son los niños de hiperactivos. Quería ir a conocer el castillo en su totalidad y recorrer los rincones de mí reino como me dijo mi papá, saludar a mis habitantes y lo más importante: Divertirme y hacer amistades. Es que no podía esperar hasta mañana cuando son muchas las actividades que tengo planeada para el día siguiente. Me envestí con una bata roja y un pijama azul (qué bien, mi color favorito) que estaba en el armario. Me sentía raro utilizando ropas de niño rico, bueno me tenía que acostumbrar. Traté de tranquilizarme, pensando en cosas alegres y bonitas: Murciélagos, penumbras, cavernas, insectos, telarañas, aguas pantanosas, oscuridad, casas que rechinan, voces y gritos de espanto y brinco, monstruos. Sí, para mí todo eso es lindo. Nada sirvió, estaba emocionado. No quería dormir. Luché contra mí mismo. Ignorando el día lluvioso.

Chase tenía razón, era un día precioso. Debía centrar mi atención en otra cosa: En mí. Así me dormía más rápido. Los minutos y segundos fueron letargos de aburrimiento. Me paré varias veces para ir al baño. Y volvía a la cama. Suspiré tranquilo. Mantuve cerrados mis ojos. Pensé que si me aburriera de esta manera me quedaría dormido en un santiamén, ya habría tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas. Mis párpados se pesaron al pasar del tiempo, el cuerpo lo siento pesado, bostezo. Ya casi lo he conseguido cuando entonces... Un grito de espanto me despierta. Abro los ojos, salgo de la cama pegando un salto. Salí del cuarto. El grito vuelve. Viene de la cocina. Era el cocinero principal quien gritaba como niña, yo que creí que era Muriel...

-¿Qué pasa? –Chase se me adelantó. Por lo visto, tampoco tenía ánimos de dormir. Siquiera traía puesta su pijama, a lo mejor se quedó a patrullar por ahí.

-¡Es Muriel, no está, ha desaparecido!

-¿Cómo? ¿qué pasó? –pregunté.

-Dije que iba por unas legumbres en el sótano, fui y regresé. Cuando volví ya no estaba, yo la dejé frente el horno. La llamé, pero no respondió...

-Bueno, quizá fue a su cuarto o salió un momento a tomar un poco de aire.

-No lo creo, su majestad –intervino Chase-, ella no es de las que desaparecen así nada más.

-¡Estoy preocupado! Si hay alguien responsable de su desaparición, probablemente venga detrás de mí, estoy casi seguro que esto es obra...

-¡Ni siquiera diga su nombre! –interrumpió Chase, gritando.

-¿...de Wuya? –un relámpago retumbó de repente.

-Mejor no perdamos la calma –nos aconsejó Chase-, vamos a hablar con el jardinero y los guardias por si las dudas para ver si percibieron una sombra moverse, si hubieran visto algo ya nos habríamos enterado. Quédese aquí, iré a ver...

-¡No, quiero ir contigo y ni te atrevas a decirme que no vaya porque no te haré caso!

Chase ladeó la cabeza y se fue. Lo seguí. Los guardias eran estatuas de rocas humanoides gigantes* que estaban en cada entrada y en la torre del castillo, muy lentas y torpes, pero no son débiles. Las criaturas negaron con la cabeza haber visto algo, luego de rascar su cabeza. Cuando tratamos de ubicar el jardinero, no lo hallamos por ningún lado, ni en los jardines extrayendo las flores sanas o en su taller. Sus implementos de jardinería permanecían ahí. También desapareció. Esto era más serio de lo que los dos pensábamos. Regresamos rápido al castillo porque estábamos muy empapados por la lluvia, pese que se aplacó un poco. El chef no estaba en la cocina ni en ninguna otra parte así como el resto de la servidumbre. ¡Se habían ido casi todos! Las dos mucamas, el jardinero, el cocinero, la asistenta del cocinero, el cochero... Solo quedábamos pocos sirvientes que estaban aterrados de ser los próximos en desaparecer, entre ellos mi mayordomo y yo. Se levantó un barullo enorme cuando el mayordomo reunió a todos para decirles el peligro que corrían. Chase se vio en la necesidad de aplaudir para captar su atención...

-Su atención por favor, debemos mantener la calma, si entramos en pánico solo haremos lo que el responsable de estas desapariciones misteriosas quiere que hagamos.

-¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡¿qué vamos hacer?!

-Lo que vamos a hacer, Sra. Twedy, es proteger a su excelencia de este peligro ya que antes de pertenecer a este cuerpo de trabajadores juramos proteger y servir con nuestras vidas a la realeza. Registraremos cada parte del castillo en busca de pistas o señales por doquier entre todos, no existen ningún crimen perfecto y no creo que el culpable esté francamente interesado en nosotros si no en su alteza. Apenas sepamos quién es el responsable, prometo personalmente que cuando esté en mis manos el culpable me encargaré de que reciba un doloroso castigo del que lo hará arrepentirse de haberse metido con la realeza...

¡Qué hermoso discurso! No evité aplaudir para vanagloriar el momento de gloria de Chase. Me callé cuando los sirvientes me miraron como si estuvieran dudando que realmente me comportara tan tranquilo cuando es muy posible que alguien quiera atentar contra mí. Por mí seguridad me escoltaron dos sirvientes en los alrededores mientras íbamos por la planta baja. Me siento emocionado que alguien me quiera asesinar. ¡Eso quiere decir que soy muy importante! Siempre lo supe, solo que no me lo dijeron así como esta vez. Es genial saber que tengo un enemigo. Si bien preferiblemente quiero tener amistades. Caminamos por los corredores, abrimos salón por salón, revisamos por debajo de cada objeto. Paró de tronar. En el salón del trono fue dónde hallamos la famosa pista. Chase tenía la llave. Escrito en un muro un mensaje de advertencia:

_Los seis primeros han desaparecido y los que quedan se habrán ido. Incluyendo, su alteza real, quien deseará haber pisado la isla encantada jamás._

-¿Wuya, entonces?

-Wuya, parece –suspiró Chase-. Cómo no sois totalmente mayor de edad si no un niño, ella tratará por todos los medios posibles atacarlo aprovechando que es aún vulnerable...

-¿Quiere decir que ella es la diabólica presencia que ha estado secuestrando a mis sirvientes como manera de atraerme para luego matarme y así conquistar la isla sin un heredero que pueda frenarla?

-Algo así.

-Okey, entonces tenemos que ir con ella y hacerle frente.

-Majestad, eso sería como los humanos dicen: entrar en la boca del lobo.

-Lo sé, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer?... ¡¿quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada, ver cómo se burla en mí cara mientras rapta a mis súbitos?! Por lo que he leído en los libros de ciencia ficción y realidad medieval, un rey es en realidad otro siervo quien sirve a su pueblo y éste ahora me necesita, si es capaz esa bruja de hacerle eso a mis sirvientes hará lo mismo con la gente que habita en la isla y así sea sacrificándome debo evitar que esto se salga de su control.

-Pero su majestad...

-¡No hay peros que valgan! Tú me guiarás hasta ella –espeté-, ¿cuento contigo, Chase?

-Su alteza, yo... eh... como usted ordene.

-¡Perfecto, iremos ahora mismo! –exclamé-: _Y esta también es mi oportunidad de conocer el miedo por fin –_pensé para mis adentros.

* * *

***Los guardias de piedra que puede invocar Wuya. ¿Buena manera de sacarlos, no?**

**A/N: ¡Mis malvaviscos asados, el segundo capítulo del Príncipe de los Monstruos! Este fic se me ocurrió en realidad mientras soñaba con los ojos abiertos: Me imaginé a Omi jugando con unos monstruos a las escondidas en una enorme mansión. Escuchar unas canciones, viendo el sumario de un dorama japonés, un episodio de Scooby y un juego de mi computadora me ayudó a desarrollar el fic. Este fic no estaba en mis planes, fue algo inesperado así como me pasó con Cosmic Love. El fic está cargado de un humor negro y elementos de fantasía sobrenatural y espiritual. Este fic tiene personajes poco comunes, ¡No! Más bien roles poco usuales. Adoro el personaje de Omi. Me basé en una parte del personaje del Dorama y en otra de Juan Sin Miedo. Preferí que Omi no conociera el miedo y la falta de miedo se convirtiera en inocencia y valentía, pues que me obstiné de las historias en que los protagonistas son cobardes y se hacen valientes al final de la historia, yo sé que lo hacen para demostrarle a los niños que se "asustan fácilmente" que deben volverse valientes. Pero es tan cliché y se tornó tan aburrido que decidí que Omi fuera valiente desde un inicio, ya que haría su rol más atractivo y cómo tiene una visión diferente a otros niños (le atrae los espantos y aparecidos, y tal vez Omi está chalado un poquito) lo hace un personaje muy original. Omi aceptó muy amablemente ser el príncipe. **

**Chase... Como siempre le pongo roles de poder ya que su figura en la serie es así, decidí cambiar la dinámica y esta vez Chase sirve a los demás, me parece que lo está haciendo bien ya que es bastante formal y no le queda mal su uniforme de mayordomo (además que es su oportunidad de demostrarnos su lado lagarto porque este fic es de monstruos). **

**Al igual que Hannibal, quien hace un abogado macabro con esa risa macabra. Wuya al parecer sigue siendo una bruja como en la serie original (eso era lindamente obvio), pero se parece más a la típica bruja que hace pócimas mágicas, recita conjuros mágicos, revuelven en su caldero, las acompaña un gato negro o un cuervo, monta en su escoba, usa un sombrero largo, y tiene una risa malévola. Además que se come a los niños. Por Dios, qué horror. Esta fue la manera (reconozco que quizás es un poco deschavetada y rebuscada) que me pareció más correcta para sacar a Omi de su acogedor castillo y ponerse a recorrer la isla. **

**Dashi en este fic, al igual que en la serie, se nombra como un personaje poderoso (era el rey) y es el padre de Omi (puede pasar), pero muere y Omi tiene que asumir el trono. Dashi es recordado como un rey muy excéntrico y está tan loco como su hijo. El rol del Maestro Fung es similar al que tiene en **_**La traición conoce mi nombre, **_**no sé por qué, pero salió así. Aquí se rige por la religión católica. Él es un monje (del cambio de la serie a este fic AU, no hay mucha diferencia) y enseña a los niños del orfanato. Omi tiene una estrecha cercanía con él. Megan, Ashley y Tubbimura hicieron un pequeño cameo como niños del orfanato en donde Omi estudiaba. En el capítulo que viene seguiremos las desventuras de Omi y conoceremos a un personaje con un rol poco usual, una de las amistades de Omi para ser exactos. ¿Quieren que lo conozcamos? ¿Quieren saber que pasa luego? No se pierdan el capítulo 3 del Príncipe de los Monstruos. ¡Nos leemos! **


	3. El aullido del chico lobo

**3º**

_**El aullido del chico lobo**_

El camino era pedregoso y distorsionado. Chase y yo íbamos en el carruaje real directo a la zona prohibida del mapa, hacia la casa de Wuya, es probable que no esté allí puesto que cuando la noche es fresca sale a pasear en medianoche en su escoba voladora. En realidad quise ir en un medio de transporte menos llamativo, pero no me dejaron ya que debía de estar en "extrema protección y cautela". Íbamos muy rápido, pero también no parábamos de saltar como en un trampolín dentro del carruaje. Mi bicicleta roja estaba en lo que podría ser definido la guantera del carruaje. Chase me explicó que la manera más rápida de llegar a casa de Wuya era tomando el camino por el atajo del bosque encantado. De esta manera podríamos tomar una desviación a la izquierda para cruzar y llegar a la casa. Sinceramente toda la isla en sí me parece un bosque. No dejaba de ver árboles y árboles desnudos, unos con una pose chistosa y otros de aspecto tétrico. Chase me previno de las criaturas salvajes y nocturnas que deambulaban, era lo que hacía diferente al bosque de las demás áreas, pero que nunca se habían atrevido a agredir a su rey. Detrás de nosotros, iban corriendo (o más bien apoyándose de sus nudillos, caminaban como gorilas) los hombres de piedra que eran mis guardaespaldas y eso provocaba que saltáramos con más fuerza todavía. La casa de la bruja estaba en las orillas de la isla, de modo que quedaba frente el mar, al sur. La manera de guiarse es ir al sur. Pasamos la torre del reloj, una torre que se erguía sobre nosotros. La torre tenía forma chistosa, al lado del reloj circular desplegaba unas alas similares a unas orejas. De cerca podíamos oír las melodías que la familia de los jorobados tocaban. Suspiré.

Asomé la cabeza por la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. Los árboles corrían con nosotros. Hay luna llena. El césped está muerto. La noche cada vez se torna más oscura. Cuando justo entonces oímos una carcajada siniestra. Chase alzó la cabeza. Me volteé hacia él.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Un fulgor de luz verde como un rayo se vino hacia nosotros. Me asomé por la ventana. El rayo afectó a la rueda del carruaje. Nos fuimos hacia la izquierda de sopetón. El rayo había alcanzado una de las ruedas y provocó que el carruaje se fuera de un lado. Escuché ese sonido otra vez, acompañada de esa carcajada. Esta vez incendió a un árbol en llamas de fuego verde. El árbol declinó peligrosamente, obstaculizando el camino y nos íbamos a chocar contra él.

-¡Salte su majestad!

Abrimos la puerta y saltamos de lados opuestos, yo del lado derecho y Chase del izquierdo. Los caballos pasaron por encima de las leguas de fuego y se perdieron en el bosque. Perdí el aliento cuando me estrellé contra el suelo, por suerte el césped amortiguó el impacto de mí caída. El carruaje se desmoronó de un lado. Me sobé un costado. Estaba adolorido un poco. Seguramente esa debió haber sido la bruja por la risa y la única razón lógica que veo para que la rueda se salga del carruaje y un árbol se encienda de la nada. ¡¿Pero cómo supo que partíamos a su guardilla y nos encontrara tan rápido en el bosque?! Bueno, ella es una bruja y probablemente tiene una de esas bolas de cristales con las que ven todo. Escuché su risa macabra retumbar en mis tímpanos. Creo que me la grabé de memoria, a no ser que…

-¡Saludos mi príncipe! –era una voz ronca y sensual quien me llamaba. Giré hacia arriba. A unos metros del suelo se alzaba montando en una roñosa escoba de madera, una bruja de asombrosa belleza a pesar de todo: Su cabello era rojo con las puntas onduladas que caía sobre su espalda, su tez era aceitunada, sus ojos verdes grandes que las adornaba una capa de espesas pestañas rizadas y un maquilla negro corría por debajo de sus ojos (tal vez para disimular sus ojeras), sus uñas largas y afiladas parecían garras, una figura esbelta y pese de que los años caían sobre ella mantenía su buena forma (lo diferente a esta bruja es que no tiene verrugas ni arrugas, es bonita). Sus colmillos afilados y sus orejas de duende. Su cuerpo lo ceñía una túnica negra con unas líneas onduladas púrpuras talladas en los bordes, descalza, su sombrero puntiagudo negro y una faja púrpura alrededor de sus _cadenas_. Los guardias de piedra saltaron contra ella en mi defensa, pero no sirvió de mucho. La mujer alzó los brazos e invocando un maleficio los transformó en inofensivas piedras (su forma primitiva). Por su aura, el modo en que actuaron lo que eran mis guardias y la magia que despedían sus dedos, me atrevería a decir que se trataba de mí enemigo. De todas formas quería estar seguro…

-¿Eres Wuya?

-Correcto. Soy Wuya, conocedora de las artes mágicas negras y oscuras, la nigromancia y la adivinación y a quien vuestros ancestros me desterraron en la parte sur de la isla.

-¡En el honor del nombre que se me concede por ser el hijo de mi padre y por lo tanto el príncipe de los monstruos, te ordeno que liberes a quienes has capturado y regreses al lugar dónde perteneces!

-El único a quién puedo obedecer contra mi voluntad es el rey y tú no eres el rey... _todavía._ Mientras yo me encargue que eso _no_ pase.

-Que eso equivalga a una confesión de que tienes en tu poder a mis sirvientes y que atentas contra la _corina_...

-Corona –me corrigió.

-¡Eso también! Pero eso significa... ¿que no los vas a liberar? ¡¿te me estás oponiendo?!

-Así es.

-¿Ni siquiera si te lo pido con humildad?

-No.

-¿Por favor? –puse mis ojos de cachorrito suplicante...

-No.

-Eres buena –admití.

-No, al contrario, yo soy muy malvada. La única forma en que libere a tu gente, es que tú abdiques el trono a mí favor y vayas a la prisión como símbolo de la perdición a quienes se atrevan a desafiarme...

-¡NUNCA! –me negué rotundamente- primero muerto que ceder el trono a las fuerzas del mal.

-¡Es-tu-pen-do! Esas es tu decisión –canturreó entre dientes.

-¡Corra, su alteza! ¡corra! –reconocí la voz de Chase, pero no lo vi en ninguna parte.

No sé que me quiso decir con eso. Hasta que aparecieron detrás de sus siluetas unas águilas rapaces gigantes que se me lanzaron encima, batiendo sus alas grandes. De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba, y como yo no tengo poderes de príncipe la mejor opción que tengo es: ¡Correr!... Al menos hasta que encuentre algo con lo que defenderme.

Eché a correr adentrándome al corazón del bosque. Sentía que las ramas de los árboles me rasguñaban en la cara, me rasgaban la ropa como si trataban de sujetarme para que no me escapara por lo que tuve que forzar para que me dejaran en paz. Seguí corriendo. Salté por encima de un tronco. Iba apartando las ramas en mi camino. Tropecé y caí. Me levanté de inmediato. Los burlé escondiéndome en un tronco hueco. Las águilas me perdieron de vista. Escudriñaron con su vista por todos lados, afanosamente buscándome. Piensa, Omi, piensa en algo. Estos animales no tardarán en encontrarte y tienes que estar listo para enfrentarles. Me abracé a mis piernas cuando vi una roca a mí lado y se me ocurrió una idea. Cuando las criaturas se voltearon. Saqué la cabeza, y rápidamente lancé una piedra y la arrojé hacia una dirección opuesta. Las criaturas escucharon el eco del sonido provenir de otro camino y se fueron por allá. Mi oportunidad de escapar. No es que le tema miedo a las criaturas, pero éstas están destinadas a matarme y eso no es muy bonito que digamos. Salí gateando hasta el extremo. Me levanté. Vi que las águilas siguieron su camino volando, pasé desapercibido frente ellas. Suspiré de alivio. Pero sabía que esto aún no acababa. No podía salvar a nadie si estaba muerto o prisionero. Decidí regresar a la carroza. Nunca he estado en este lugar antes y todos los caminos se parecen muchísimo. No supe orientarme bien ni sabía dónde estaba (bueno sí, en algún lugar de la isla encantada). Pero no sé si mi curso es correcto.

Qué mala suerte la tuya Omi, para empezar debes calmarte, me dije a mí mismo. El viento proviene de esa dirección y todos saben que el viento siempre va hacia el norte, supongo que el otro lado sería lo contrario y por lo tanto el sur. El aullido de un lobo me eriza los vellos de la nuca, me acuerdo que Chase me previno sobre las criaturas de la noche. ¿Los hombres lobos eran una? Caminé por el sendero rocoso. Miraba por dónde miraba. Nada parecía cambiar. Traté de llamar a Chase, pero pensé que eso sería delatar mi escondite. Ah solo estoy perdiéndome más de lo que debería, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?... ¡Encontrar a esa bruja endemoniada y enseñarle quién es el que manda! No veo nada con esta oscuridad y todo está húmedo a causa de la lluvia, pero no pienso darme por vencido. Busco el árbol más alto y comienzo a trepar. Aprendí en el orfanato, a mis compañeros se les hacía muy raro que hiciera esto. No lo hacía muy frecuente si no cuando quería ayudar a un pajarito en problemas o simplemente quería verme más alto. Llegué hasta la copa y traté de mirar. Y veo un camino más adelante. Cualquier parte es mejor que permanecer encallado. Me bajo. Muevo unos arbustos y sigo caminando. Cuando oigo por segunda vez el aullido de un lobo a mis espaldas. Me volteo y me encuentro con los ojos verdes más resplandecientes de esta noche tenebrosa. Dejo escapar un grito ahogado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Retrocedo y me caigo porque no divisé de una piedra detrás de mí... El lobo se me lanza encima, sus enormes garras me las entierra en los hombros logrando inmovilizarme por completo. Y abre sus enormes fauces para devorarme...

-¡Vaya! ¡un hombre lobo de verdad! –suelto a decir conmocionado- ¡¿y vas a comerme?! –la baba del animal corre por su boca y yace sobre mi suéter-. ¡Óyeme, cuidado dónde me babeas que este suéter es muy especial! –le escupí en la cara, enfadado. El lobo recula para atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza y arqueando una ceja. Me levanto y miro mi suéter babeado. ¡Oh no, está arruinado! Y me da asco sacarme la baba de mi suéter.

-¡Ya va! Espera un segundo... ¡¿qué?! –para ser un hombre lobo no tenía la voz engrosada si no más de muchacho, se levantó en dos patas- a ver si entendí: acabo de saltarte encima de ti, te mostré mis feroces dientes y tú te preocupas porque tu suéter se ensució, ¡¿EN VEZ DE TEMBLAR DE MIEDO Y PEDIRME QUE TENGA PIEDAD POR TU VIDA?!

-No lo tomes personal, Wolfie, pero yo no soy un niño común...

-Ya decía yo, los humanos no vienen a la isla y se me hacía raro que hubiera uno por aquí. Hueles a humano...

-Eso es porque vengo de allá, soy el príncipe de los monstruos: Omi, y no le temo a nada.

-¡¿El Príncipe de los Monstruos?!

-Así es, ¿no ves que tengo cierto parecido con el anterior rey? –el hombre lobo me echa una inspección de pies a cabeza, desde puntos de vista lejanos y cercanos. Luego exclama:

-¡Pero sí es cierto, oh su alteza, imploro su perdón...! Si hubiese sabido que era usted, yo jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño. Perdóneme. Me da un enorme _susto _conocerle.

-Está bien, ¿cómo me encontraste? –pregunté interesado, olvidándome del suéter.

-¿Es que no me ves? Mi raza es un hombre lobo, tenemos un sentido del olfato superior al de cualquier monstruo y mientras daba mi paseo nocturno, mi nariz alcanzó a olerte. El olor que expides es antinatural a todo lo que he olido en la isla, te seguí hasta aquí, parecías perdido cuando te vi y... Ya sabes todo lo demás. ¿En serio no te doy un poquito de miedo?

-No, ni una pizca, ¿cómo le voy a temer a un hombre lobo vestido? –éste se echa un vistazo a sí mismo: Tenía una sudadera verde con unas rayas amarillas en cada brazo, pantalones blancos holgados y un medallón espiral sobre el pecho. No tenía zapatos. Era peludo, no era voluminoso si no alto y fuerte, ancho de hombros y espalda, los ojos verdes esmeraldas, las cejas gruesas, las garras afiladas, la cola peluda y pesada sobresaliendo por un lado. Eso sin contar que tenía un acento Sudamericano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿es que un chico lobo no puede estar a la moda?! –se quejó el hombre lobo. Si bien tenía razón, se veía más adolescente que adulto.

-Claro, lo que pasa es que no me pareces terrorífico –el lobito bajó la mirada, triste-, no te ofendas, me parece que lo hiciste bien. El problema soy yo. ¿Sabes? Pienso que me podías de ser de utilidad, si te interesa conseguir mi perdón y porque de veras estoy en aprietos.

-¿Tendrá que ver con el hecho de que un príncipe esté solo a mitad del bosque encantado?

-Sí, busco a la bruja Wuya –los pelos del chico lobo se erizaron al oír ese nombre-, ella ya sabe que estoy aquí y como no he tomado posesión del trono, secuestró a mis sirvientes para atraerme y ahí destruirme. Ahorita acabo de tener un encuentro con ella, accidentó a mi carruaje, secuestró a mi mayordomo y me persiguieron unas águilas gigantes...

-No sé qué me sorprende más, el hecho de que estés tranquilo mientras me narras esto o que no tengas ni una milésima de miedo por Wuya, es una bruja muy poderosa y malvada. Mi familia, incluso, les inspira un enorme temor.

-Ya lo sé, pero si no la freno yo, no lo hará nadie. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta mi carruaje si haces uso de tu olfato?

-Bueno, no tengo nada qué hacer en esta noche, supongo que podré ayudar a mi futuro rey si la bruja no lo convierte en alcachofa.

-¡Muchas gracias!

El chico lobo pega su nariz del suelo y comienza a olfatear. Gira alrededor de un círculo en busca de un olor hasta que encontró el rastro. Aulló y se fue corriendo en cuatro patas tras el olor. Era un tipo muy rápido, tuve que correr como loco para no perderlo. Saltaba, me agachaba y corría. Afortunadamente en el orfanato no soy solo conocido porque soy una persona compacta si no la más veloz, nadie me alcanzaba. Sin embargo, ahora siento como se sentía mis compañeros cuando trataban de alcanzarme. Antes de tiempo me tuve que parar para coger aliento, el chico lobo me encontró apoyado en un árbol. Me llamó lento y poniendo los ojos en blanco, me tomó del suéter y me jaló. Corriendo como hombre era igual de veloz como lobo. Llegamos rápidamente al carruaje caído. La grama está quemada y el tronco sigue todavía ardiendo, Chase desapareció como me lo temí, está en manos de Wuya. Me apresuro a sacar mi bicicleta roja antes que las llamas de fuego la alcancen y mi mochila. Por suerte no se quemó...

-Gracias, llegamos a tiempo, de no ser por tu ayuda tal vez seguiría perdido por ahí...

-No hay de qué su alteza, para servirle, lo siento si soy entrometido ¿pero cómo pretende encontrar a Wuya si no sabe dónde está?

-Es fácil, tengo que seguir al sur.

-¿Y cómo la detendrás? –el mundo se me desmorona. Un acontecimiento dantesco. ¡¿Cómo voy a detener a una bruja que es mil veces es más poderosa y mágica que yo?! Ella me hubiera apuntado con un dedo y desintegrado en pedazos.

-Eh no había pensado en eso antes… Y no sé a quién recurrir... ¿tú sabes de casualidad a alguien a quién puedo recurrir?

-Yo creo que sí. A la memoria se me viene el nombre de un mago muy poderoso que vive al otro lado de la isla, es un tipo que llegó en una carreta perteneciente a un circo que está al norte de la isla, era el mago del mismo. Dicen que está chalado, pero me parece que él sabe más de lo que la gente piensa ya que he ido varias veces... Se le conoce como el Gran Guan y además de ti, es el único humano que ha sobrevivido en la isla.

-¡Perfecto, ¿me podrías llevar hasta él por favor?!

-Este... El camino hasta allá es muy peligroso y largo, se está haciendo muy tarde –el chico lobo estira sus grandes músculos con pereza-, y yo prefiero revolcarme en mi pradera. No se olvide de pegarme un aullido la próxima vez que necesite algo...

-¡AUUUUUUUUUUU! –bueno, nunca he aullado ni una vez en mi vida, él se dio la vuelta de mala gana-: ¿Y si te lo ordeno como príncipe? –me llevé las manos a las caderas.

-¿No tengo derecho a negarme?

-No, ¡soy tú príncipe y te ordeno que tú me acompañes! –lo acusé, el chico lobo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aj, lo malo de vivir en un reino cuyo futuro rey es un niño de unos 10 años más o menos. Usted mande y yo te obedezco como perro –el chico lobo se dobló hacia delante.

-Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión, vámonos –anduve en mi bicicleta, pero me fui de regreso-. Mejor ve tú adelante porque yo apenas conozco este lugar –el chico lobo sigue adelante, después de quedarse viéndome. El chico lobo anda en dos patas-, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Porque estoy harto en serio de cada que te menciono en mí historia decirte por chico lobo...

-No tengo nombre, para todos en la isla me conocen como Primero porque soy el primero en nacer de mis hermanos. Los lobos tenemos el defecto que vivimos en grandes familias.

-¿Y no te gustaría tener un nombre propio? –el chico lobo arqueó las orejas como perro.

-Sí, que me gustaría, pero no sé qué ponerme... No conozco muchos nombres y los que hay...

-¡Lo tengo! Génesis, Antiguo Testamento, Adán bautiza a cada animal con un nombre.

-¿Ah? –alzó una de sus cejas gruesas.

-Te voy a dar un nombre propio, será a partir tu nombre como la autoridad de príncipe que soy, te gustaría... ¿Llamarte Snoopy? –el chico lobo se aprieta el puente de la nariz como conteniéndose las ganas de oler algo asqueroso- ¿Wolfie?... –el chico lobo saca la lengua asqueado- ¿Fido?

-¡Definitivamente no! Tiene que ser un nombre cool para un chico lobo cool –me rasqué la cabeza, estrujándome los sesos para buscar un nombre que pudiera gustarle. Hasta ahora he estado pensando en perros, pero él también tiene su lado humano y si quiere ser el rey del mundo... ¡Eso es! Lo tengo, soy tan brillante.

-¿Y qué tal _Raimundo_?

-¿Raimundo? –repite el nombre varias veces hasta estar seguro si le gustaba-. Raimundo, Raimundo... Sí, está bonito.

-¡Grandioso, a partir de ahora te llamarás Raimundo, el chico lobo!

El chico lobo sonríe suavemente mientras su cola se mueve de un lado a otro muy rápido. Creo que está contento. ¿Vamos?, lo saco de su estado. Raimundo, el chico lobo, cruza su mirada con la mía. Y me conduce a través del bosque encantado. Él me refirió que en este bosque era muy tranquilo por el día y por la noche había mucha actividad, sin embargo, ya las salidas se ven reducidas a causa de la bruja Wuya, que provoca estragos y temor en las criaturas nocturnas. Wuya le ha quitado a muchos de sus amigos su ferocidad, haciéndolas indefensas, débiles y hasta tiernas. Me contó del caso de un hombre sapo que tenía que ir en busca del amor de su vida para que lo besara y romper el encantamiento. Raimundo me dijo que son pocos los que se atreven salir de noche, incluso sus padres le tiene prohibido irse, y estaba "escapado". Hasta ahora ha tenido mucha suerte, no era por alardearme, pero me dijo que era el más veloz y astuto en su familia.

-Si no tomas unos riesgos en la vida, ¿cuándo lo harás? Solo se vive una vez. Me gusta ser rebelde, amo mi vida salvaje...

Ya se notaba. Le pregunté cuántos hombres lobos habían como él. Raimundo me dijo que habían varios, pero desde que Wuya los intimidaba, quedaban menos. Solo subsistía toda su familia y algunos conocidos. Le pregunté de dónde era pues que su acento no se me hacía conocido. Él se echó a reír y me contó que tenía razón. Él y su familia tiene cierta ascendencia brasileira (uno de sus antepasados fue mordido por un auténtico hombre lobo), ellos se mudaron por una mejor vida. Lo que no me cabía en la cabeza es que si mi padre mandó de paseo a Wuya, porque ésta salía de su territorio a perturbar a mi reino y aún sospechoso, ¿por qué mi padre nunca se daba cuenta? ¿Acaso no tomaba en cuenta las inquietudes de su pueblo o nunca salía de los muros de su palacio? Bueno Omi, tienes que ser un mejor rey. Le pregunté por mera curiosidad qué comían los hombres lobos, si podía controlar a su voluntad su transformación de hombre a lobo y viceversa, quería saber cuál era el efecto de la luna llena sobre ellos, y sí era hombre lobo de toda su vida (sí, soy una persona bastante curiosa, pero oh vamos ¿no harían lo mismo si no tuvieran a un licántropo a su lado?).

-Como somos también humanos somos omnívoros, pero se nos despierta un lado salvaje si comemos carne. Sí podemos controlar a voluntad nuestra forma lobuna, cuando eres pequeño es involuntario, pero vas aprendiendo con el tiempo a controlarlo. La luna llena nos hace más fuertes, ágiles y veloces. Que yo sepa he sido un hombre lobo toda mi vida, tengo más o menos quince años humanos. Desde que he estado en la isla ya no tengo necesidad de estar en mi lado humano, además me gusta estar así ya que puedo hacer cosas que como humano no puedo...

-¿Cómo hacer pipí en un árbol con todo el mundo observándote? –cuando era bebé, era tan inteligente que podía cambiar mis propios pañales, ¿lo sabían?

-Eh... Sí, empero, nunca he hecho eso. Su alteza real, estamos frente una bifurcación: El de la derecha es el camino corto y el de la izquierdo es el largo, pero si tomamos el corto es muy posible que encontremos muchos peligros porque tendríamos que ir por la telaraña, el pantano mutante, la... –Raimundo soltó un bufido directamente fastidiado- tumba de los asquerosos chupasangres y así tomaremos el tren...

-¿Con qué camino peligroso? ¡Perfecto, tomemos ese camino!

-¡¿Qué, con todo lo que te dije y quieres ir?!

-¡SÍ!

-Pero hay criaturas feas, una criatura de la que dicen que puede convertir en piedra aquel que se acerque, una momia a la que no le gusta que la molesten y los chupasangre que... ¡chupan sangre! ¡¿no te da miedo?!

-No lo entenderías, por favor, llévame por el camino de la derecha. Además puedes verlo como tu oportunidad de vengarte por empañar tu título de asustador –Raimundo vio que no había manera de convencerme así que cedió y cruzamos por el camino de la derecha.

A medida que íbamos avanzando escuchamos más ruidos de animales salvajes. El cantar de las cigarras cuando frotan sus alas. El suelo cada vez era más pantanoso. El ambiente era húmedo y al mismo tiempo cálido, tal vez es por el aliento de Raimundo. Me recordaba a ese ambiente de la jungla que he leído en los libros del orfanato. Raimundo abría paso entre la espesura de este bosque sinfín. Por primera vez en toda la isla veía un matiz verde pigmentado en las hojas. Éstas tenían forman de mano. Raimundo dio un respingo cuando unas raras bestias voladoras aletearon lejos de su escondite. Me reí y le pregunté si tenía miedo. Raimundo me lo negó rotundamente. Bueno, no es fácil admitir el miedo a la primera. Raimundo aplanó las orejas contra la cabeza, la cola había dejado de estar abajo y adoptó una posición recta paralelamente hacia el suelo, y eso quiere decir que tiene cierta suspicacia de este lugar. Me llevé las manos a la espalda y con una sonrisa boba, me hice el desentendido. El cielo seguía oscuro. El follaje del bosque-selva era más tupido. No estoy acostumbrado a caminar mucho, siempre voy en mi bicicleta a distancias largas, pero por el terreno pantanoso donde íbamos. Raimundo cargó con la ligereza de una pluma mi medio de transporte. Noté que los árboles poco a poco iban abriendo espacio. Uf, menos mal, las zarzas y las ramas me jalan mi suéter especial.

-Oye Raimundo, ¿por qué le dicen a este lugar "la telaraña"?

-Porque este lugar húmedo y oscuro habita un animal peludo y enorme que vive en una telaraña en compañía de otros insectos gigantes monstruosos –y cuando se refiere a eso, él habla muy en serio, creo que distinguí la silueta de una oruga más enorme que una panera de pan.

-Me pregunto qué comerán...

-Carne según mi padre –me contestó a mi pregunta abierta. La oscuridad presionó nuestros ojos, aguardamos. Oímos un ruido singular sordo. Como si fuera un chasquido. No tuve tiempo de volverme porque sentí que algo me jalaba de la cintura y me levantaba del aire, de cara al suelo. Forcejeé y le grité a Raimundo que necesitaba ayuda, pero a él también lo cogió vivo la fuerza misteriosa. Raimundo ladraba escandalosamente. No sirve de nada, nos tiene a los dos, pero comprendo que esté nervioso. Levantando la cabeza como pude, vi que me arrastraba una bestia con seis patas inmensamente peludas y largas, encima de las delanteras tenía unas enormes pinzas. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos suspendimos boca abajo, sé que otro de esos bichos traía a Raimundo detrás de mí y mi bicicleta, por esos animalejos. Llegamos a una parte en donde todos los árboles estaban talados hasta la mitad y pendían colgando de un árbol a otro hilos blancos pegajosos y asquerosos que se enlazaban formando familias y bajando en estos mismos hilos, ejemplares de arañas con ocho ojos negros viéndonos a Raimundo y a mí, ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. Incluso las tarántulas a su lado eran diminutas cuando sabemos lo grande que son estos arácnidos. Nos soltaron a los dos en una nebulosa telaraña que habían construido para tapar una fosa grande. Raimundo y yo tratamos de acércanos, pero estábamos completamente adheridos a los hilos. ¡Estábamos atrapados! Las arañas vinieron lentamente hacia nosotros, chasqueando sus pinzas "del éxtasis".

-¡¿Qué nos harán estos bichos?!

-Maldita sea, esto sí que es el colmo, ¡hubieras dicho el camino largo! –aulló Raimundo. Y por ese tono deduzco que ese es el camino que siempre ha tomado para visitar a su amigo el humano. Las cosas se pusieron más feas todavía cuando una araña del tamaño de un elefante salió a la vista, el marrón de su cuerpo tenía las patas y unas marcas rojas, pero lo más terrorífico era la baba que desprendía de sus colmillitos amistosos... Nunca había visto un arácnido tan hermoso y aterrador como éste, lástima que no tengo mi cuaderno para retratarlo. Siento mi corazón latir muy rápidamente, mi mundo me da vueltas y no paro de jadear. ¿Qué será esto qué siento? ¡¿miedo finalmente?!

-_Hemos encontrado a otros monstruos andar por nuestra parte de la isla..._

_-¿El rey Dashi, quizá?_

_-No, son desconocidos. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –_las arañas hablaban con un susurro casi inaudible, tenía que estar atentamente concentrado para saber lo que dicen y apartar los sonidos que hacen con sus pinzas cada vez que dicen una oración. Noté que no estábamos solos en esta telaraña, otros insectos nos acompañaban en nuestro trágico momento...

* * *

**A/N: ¡Hi my littles monsters! ****Culminamos con el tercer capítulo de este fic tan único. A través de este capítulo pudimos conocer a varios personajes. Me gusta mucho este capítulo. Como os dije Wuya sigue siendo una bruja y atavía de la misma forma que en la serie, la diferencia es que para volar monta una escoba y tiene un sombrero. La vestimenta, los poderes y la casa (que nos falta por ver) de una típica bruja de cuentos de niños. Ahora con una mano en el corazón, díganme si a usted le fue o no fue obvio que el hombre lobo fuera Raimundo, dejé varias pistas y la que pudieron atrapar más rápido era la de ojos verdes. A pesar de que Raimundo pasa horas y horas en el set de maquillaje poniéndole esa capa de pelo sobre la piel, le transforman la cara para darle la apariencia lobuna humanoide como el hocico y los dientecitos, Raimundo conserva los rasgos de su personalidad original (la idea de un lector AU es conservar la esencia de los personajes, pero dependiendo del contexto que se maneje puede modificar una conducta no más su personalidad y carácter) y es ahí a dónde quiero llegar con mis explicaciones para decirles por qué para Raimundo escogí ese monstruo. Lo primero que hice fue un ejercicio mental: Cuando pienso en lobos, pienso que de cachorros, no adultos, son juguetones, traviesos, "indisciplinados"... No creo mucho ya que se rigen por el líder de la manada lobuna, y en cierta forma son "mujeriegos" en un punto de vista que a veces tildan a los hombres lobos de alegres y rodeado de mujeres por el tema simbólico aunque realmente los lobitos no son promiscuos. Además que los lobos son un animal muy bello en mi opinión personal detrás de la pantalla de mi computadora, claro. Por eso pienso que Raimundo le iría muy bien como hombre lobo, originalmente lo pensé para Clay porque solo me enfoqué en lo grande y musculoso, pero para Raimundo me fue difícil encontrar un monstruo clásico que se acoplara más o menos a él en su forma de ser. ¿Me siguen el hilo?**

**-Sí. **

**¿Por qué monstruos clásicos y no uno inventado por mí? Porque quiero presentar mi forma de ver a los hombres lobos. Algo divertido, Raimundo incorporará a su modo de hablar modismos de hombre lobo, el de hoy fue: Pégame un aullido si necesitas algo. Me gustó ese. Y pese que Raimundo tiene esa capa de pelo sobre su piel, sigue vestido como en la serie... ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Pienso que hicieron un buen trabajo los de vestuario y maquillaje, pero siento mucho calor...**

**Bueno, tú eres el elemento viento por lo que cuentas con un aire acondicionador portátil. Me agradó bastante su conversación con Omi. Ese Omi tiene una obsesión con sentir el miedo muy peligrosa, esas arañas se lo van a comer a él y a Raimundo si no hace algo. ¡El Gran Guan! Que no es otro que el Monje Maestro Guan, salió así sin pensar y me parece que es perfecto porque así podemos explorar la isla. La idea es que exploremos todos esos lugares que Chase señaló en el mapa, a propósito él ya se desapareció... Lo de las arañas dirán que me lo vi de Harry Potter, pero no, eso se debe a mi computadora y pensándolo bien en Xiaolin Showdown, el capítulo Mentes Peligrosas. Odio esos animales, los mato con una raqueta, digan lo que digan me repugna tan como las lombrices, cucarachas, ratas... Si quieren ver cómo Raimundo y Omi se zafan de esta situación y conocer a un nuevo personaje. No se pierdan el capi que viene. Muy bueno. ¡Nos leemos! **


	4. La mirada de Medusa

**4°**

**La mirada de Medusa **

Seguimos en la última vez que leyeron. Atrapados en la telaraña, _yo _y Raimundo. Veo que las arañas están conversando entre ellas, decidiendo qué hacer con nosotros "los intrusos". Susurrando, apenas les entendía, hablaban rápido y entrejuntaban las palabras. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tratándome como si yo fuera un trozo de carne, así que levanto la voz para llamar su atención:

-¡Un momento! –exclamé-, si se me permitiera la palabra, quisiera decir algo. Usted parece ser el rey de los arácnidos, ¿no es así?

-Algo así, soy el padre de ellos, mi nombre es Sabinee*. De todos modos eso no importa, tú y tu amigo van a morir interminablemente y nosotros no jugamos con nuestra comida...

-No le estoy pidiendo que juegue con nosotros si no que se me conceda un último deseo del que quizá puedan arrepentirse de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Y de qué podemos arrepentirnos, comida?

-En primer lugar, le ordeno que deje de llamarme "comida"; en segundo lugar, llámeme por mi nombre: Omi y soy el hijo de mí padre, el anterior Rey de los Monstruos, Dashi y él es Raimundo, mi acompañante, un hombre lobo; en tercer lugar, no estoy de paseo si no estoy en una misión importantísima, tengo que encontrar al mago llamado el Gran Guan ya que es el único que puede ayudarme en derrotar a la malvada bruja exiliada Wuya y en cuarto lugar, ¡OS ORDENO QUE NOS SUELTEN Y NOS DEJEN CONTINUAR! –bueno, ya se los aclaré. Ahora, por su bien, que nos suelten. La enorme araña vaciló.

-El rey Dashi… –suspiró- Mí único amigo y contacto con el mundo exterior, nosotras, las arañas lloramos con su muerte. Tu padre fue un hombre muy generoso que nos cedió esta parte de la isla para poder vivir tranquilamente, muy sabio, pero también era muy ciego y muy ingenuo... típico humano... Si está muerto no es por culpa de la bruja, si no de la gente que lo rodeaba, de la gente que lo traicionó conspirando con sus enemigos –dejó la frase en suspenso. No sé qué me quiso decir con eso. Ceñudo me quedé mirando sus ocho ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!

-Nosotras, las arañas, vemos también las cosas que están ocultas a ojo desnudo a diferencia de los demás monstruos. Es un sentido extra sensorial que nos permite ver más allá de lo evidente y lo obvio entre lo bueno y lo malo como la bola de cristal de Wuya, no solamente porque nos asentamos aquí. Yo se lo advertí la última vez que nos vimos, pero ya viste las consecuencias por no oírme –él chascó las pinzas con enfado-. La bruja exiliada tiene arrinconados contra la pared a todos los habitantes de la isla, incluso nosotras le tenemos muchísimo miedo, el portal que divide el mundo surreal donde ella se encuentra del nuestro es imposible atravesarlo a menos que reciba ayuda externa...

-¿Estás queriendo decir que ella tiene un cómplice? –Raimundo reunió el poco valor que le quedaba para hacer su preguntar.

-La única manera de detener a la bruja no es precisamente arrojarle un cubo de agua, debes asegurarte que no escape de ninguna forma espiritualmente y encerrando a los verdaderos culpables, no te encierres en la vista gorda –dijo con voz ronca Sabinee. Raimundo trataba de forcejear inútilmente. El chasquido y ruido de numerosas patas negras iban creciendo a nuestro alrededor ahogaron mis palabras:

-Bien, gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta. Ahora ¿nos dejará ir verdad?...

-_¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? Tu padre fue un buen amigo mío, pero esa amistad no tiene nada que ver contigo, menos con él. Hace tiempo que la carne fresca no se nos había ofrecido voluntariamente, por favor quédese en la hora de la cena, en manos de nosotras su muerte será más amable que con la bruja exiliada... –_un tropel de arañas se desplazaba a toda marcha sobre nosotros, sus ojos negros sobre su cabeza castaña nos tenía en la mira. Raimundo no paraba de moverse, pero creo que eso le gustaba más a la araña. Dispuesto a morir peleando que dimitir en el intento. Sentí como el corazón se me escapaba de la caja torácica y se me quedaba retumbando en la garganta. Me subió por la espalda una gota de sudor frío. Las arañas venían sobre nosotros...

-¡Omi, por favor, razona! ¡ayúdame a salir vivo, ¿no era que querías ir a ver al Gran Guan para salvar a tu pueblo?!

-¡Ya lo sé, pero antes quiero comprobar algo...!

-¡Por todas las lunas, su alteza, no podrá ayudar a nadie si muere tan estúpidamente! ¡POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA...! –me suplicó Raimundo, su voz se quebró en la última palabra como un leve gemido. Es inútil, no siento miedo, estoy emocionado porque creo que va a venir, empero, no sucede. Comienzo a forcejear también cuando Raimundo se suelta el brazo de tanto morder, le pido que abra el primer cierre de mi mochila y saque un objeto de metal que tengo en el fondo. Raimundo mete su mano desesperadamente, sacó la tijera. Le ordené que cortara los hilos. Mágicamente los hilos nos soltaron apenas rozó con el metal.

Él pendió peligrosamente de caerse al foso, sin embargo, jamás se soltó del hilo pegajoso y con un enorme salto despegó a las alturas. Todo un acróbata de circo. Reboté cuando volvió a caer, la telaraña amortiguó su caída, las arañas siguieron con la mirada cada movimiento de mí chico lobo y se apartaron contra el impacto de regreso. Agachado comenzó a gruñir en tono de amenaza contra las arañas. Le grité que me ayudara. Raimundo me jaló como si yo fuera un muñeco, me susurró que me abrazara a él porque íbamos a escapar rápidamente a la velocidad de la luz. Me monté encima del chico lobo, abrazado a sus espaldas. Brincó sobre las arañas y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, internándose en el claro del bosque. Él cruzó como una bala la maleza oscura y densa del bosque, la respiración de Raimundo no se alteró ningún momento, era como si estuviera caminando. Los árboles nos pasan volando a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un muro de arañas nos persiguieron. Le imploré que volviera ya que dejamos mi bicicleta atrás. Raimundo saltó, rasgando la corteza de un árbol y rebotó al árbol de al frente. Columpiándose de mano en mano y saltando encima de las ramas. No evité cerrar los ojos, era fascinante porque en algún momento llegabas a pensar que te vas a golpear contra los árboles. Estoy seguro que Raimundo ha hecho esto muchísimas veces y se enorgullece de poder mostrármelo. Mi bicicleta está en una de las telarañas, adherida con los mismos hilos. Raimundo se sujeta de los dedos del pies, con sus garras afiladas rasga los hilos hasta conseguir soltar mi amada bicicleta. Las arañas que se habían quedado, apenas suben. El chico lobo las ataca, las rasguña fieramente algunas de las arañas caen al revés y se permanecen agitando sus patas largas en el aire. De la misma forma que vinimos, de la misma forma que regresamos. ¡Era sorprendente la habilidad sobrehumana de él! Era como si sus pies no tocaran nunca el suelo. El estómago me daba vuelcos, el sudor frío me baja por la espalda y no soy yo quien está corriendo. No creo que esto sea el miedo, creo que estoy mareado de las vueltas. Perdimos las arañas del camino cuando Raimundo fue a la izquierda. No tocamos suelo sino hasta después de asegurarse que el suelo no estaba pantanoso, si bien iba a ser difícil porque nuestra próxima parada tenía el título de: Pantano.

Distinguí unos trozos del cielo entre las copas de los árboles. Cuando Raimundo se aseguró que el peligro pasó, sus orejas estaban rectas y su cola se levantó, aplanó las primeras en contra la cabeza y bajó la cola, me bajó. Mis músculos no respondían, estuve aferrado a él, mis uñas enterradas en sus hombros, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas. Reposamos sobre los mullidos helechos del bosque.

-Creo que no drené tanta adrenalina como el día en hoy en comparación con todo mis años, tanta energía me dan ganas de hincar mis colmillos... ¿fue una persecución estimulante, cierto?

-Sí, tienes habilidades –admití-, podemos descansar si quieres –Raimundo ladeó la cabeza, pegó trasero contra suelo y se rascó la oreja izquierda con pata izquierda, como si fuera un perro- ¿qué crees que me querría decir la araña grande con esas advertencias de mi padre?...

-Bah, las arañas están un poco locas, no les hagas caso seguro que quisieron fastidiarte el día. Estarás bien...

-¿Tienes algún problema? –Raimundo seguía rascándose la oreja.

-Sí, uno de los problemas de ser un lobo, creo que me atacaron no solo las arañas si no otra cosa más salvaje...

-¿Las pulgas? ¿tienes comezón?

-Necesito encontrar un árbol –gimió el chico lobo. Raimundo se arrastró a sí mismo con las manos, llevándose a un árbol. Me levanté del tronco donde estaba reposando.

-Si quieres, te puedo rascar.

-¿No es molestia?

-¡Para nada, ven aquí! –di unas palmaditas. Caminó en cuatro patas, le pedí que se diera la vuelta. Le rasqué con suavidad y cierta aspereza la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, mis uñas no son tan largas.

-Más abajo, más abajo... ¡Ahí! Eso, eso, eso... Ahí... –suspiraba de alivio, sacó la lengua. Le rasqué con más ánimos, Raimundo se echó al suelo jadeante, meneó la cola alegremente de la emoción- eres bueno...

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Y muy amable también –añadió Raimundo, mis manos pasaron de su espalda a su pancita. Haciéndole mimos y cosquillas, parece que le gustaba esa clase de caricia por como menea la cola, se estremecía de un lado a otro y soltaba unos ruiditos, como unas risitas...

-Gracias, siempre quise tener un perrito. ¿Quién es un buen chico? ¡Tú eres un buen chico! –lo siento, es que no pude evitar decirlo, me dejé llevar. Los ojos de Raimundo rodaron de la cuenca de sus órbitas y se separó inmediatamente, se acomodó su ropa.

-¡Oye, no te me pases! ¡Entiende que yo-no-soy-tu-pe-rro! Soy un feliz chico lobo, libre del cautiverio –parecía un poco indignado, y avergonzado por los límites que dejó pasar.

-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención. Aún no te he agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi bici y yo, te has tomado muchas molestias que por eso quise ayudarte, ¡muchas gracias!

-Oh, no tiene que hacerlo su excelencia, usted es el príncipe y yo soy el pueblo, más bien le debo las gracias por el favor. No es común que la realeza rasque la espalda de un aldeano. Seguro que con esa amabilidad tienes a muchos amigos...

-Jaja, sí –desvié la mirada, acaricié mi bici. Raimundo notó mi incomodidad, pero le corté antes que me preguntara- ¿seguimos caminando? ¿a dónde vamos ahora?... –oí el rugido de su barriga.

-Busquemos agua y más adelante, encontraremos a un jardín de frutas. Tengo hambre por tanto correr.

-Está bien, tú sigues.

Raimundo caminó en sus cuatro patas. Las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, puedes correr y caminar en dos o cuatro patas, como te seas más cómodo. Lo seguí por atrás. Después de seguir caminando, me di cuenta que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con un ser viviente con el que pudiera hablar luego del Maestro Fung que con este chico lobo. A pesar que está aquí en contra de su voluntad, hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos y me parece amable. ¡Más importante! No me ve como un monstruo. De seguro que piensa que soy genial. Está decidido, trabaré una amistad y jugaré con él lo más que se pueda. La campana de la torre del reloj retronó, todavía cuando estaba del otro lado de la isla se escuchaba perfectamente. Pronto llegamos a un estanque donde surgían a borbotones sapos y otras criaturas mutantes. Raimundo hundió la cabeza en el lago y comenzó a beber.

-¿Es seguro beber de esta agua?

-Jaja, ¡por supuesto que sí! Estos sapos no son como los de tu mundo. Aquí bebe todo el mundo, los ríos y manantiales que emanan provienen de aquí, es la única fuente de agua y no nos hemos muerto hasta ahora. ¿O será que tienes miedo?

-No lo tengo –Raimundo se encogió de hombros, hundí la cabeza y tragué una bocanada, saqué la cabeza cuando ya me estaba ahogando y tragué, nada mal- ¿y no extrañas regresar al mundo de los humanos, Raimundo?

-No lo sé, quizás, mientras haya lugares por ver y personas que conocer siempre existirá un tal vez, su excelencia.

-Puedes decirme Omi, si ya me tuteas para qué las formalidades con mi nombre –le permití. Raimundo ladeó la cabeza por darle tanta confianza de una. Raimundo bebía como si fuera un perrito. Me complacía mucho su compañía. Yo normalmente no me llevo muy bien con los animales. No obstante, él era la excepción. Raimundo me comentó que iba a olfatear por ahí para ver que hallaba de comer. Se puso de 4 patas y comenzó a olfatear los helechos, las raíces de árboles, por todos lados. No tenía mucha hambre, pero creo que tiene razón. Monté en mi bicicleta y lo seguí de cerca. Raimundo seguía siendo el más veloz.

-No encuentro nada...

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo. ¡Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si jugamos?!

-¡¿Jugar?! ¡¿en medio de tan importante misión?! Me agradas Omi, ¿qué jugamos?

Desmonté la bicicleta, había visto un palo de madera caído de un árbol por la tormenta más atrás. Lo hallé, lo levanté y se lo enseñé. Raimundo estaba parado, cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz. Lo balanceé de un lado al otro delante sus ojos, como lo hacen los profesionales hipnotizadores. Raimundo seguía con la cabeza mi mismo ritmo.

-Ni te creas que voy a caer tan fácil con el truco del... pa... li... to –Raimundo sacó la lengua como los perritos, jadeando, pegó el trasero contra el suelo y meneó la colita alegremente. ¡Lo sabía, la hipnosis sí sirve!

-¡Atrápala! –la tiré lo más lejos que pude, Raimundo salió corriendo tras el palito en cuatro patas. Se metió entre los arbustos de un salto. Trajo el palo entre los dientes rápidamente. Me lo entregó para que se lo volviera a lanzar- ¡eso es! ¡buen chico! –le di unos golpecitos en la cabecita por el buen logro, cogí el palo ensalivado y lo lancé otra vez. Con la misma emoción que antes fue a por ella, regresó aún mucho más rápido y me tiró el palo, meneaba la cola jovialmente- ¡bien hecho! Eres un buen muchacho, qué no te dé pena...

-No, sí me da pena –Raimundo dejó de mover la cola-, te he estado siguiendo el juego. No juego a buscar el palo desde que era un lobezno, esto me trae recuerdos –volví a aventar el palo, el brazo me va a doler de tanto girarlo para agarrar impulso. Raimundo no regresó. Y temí por él, que fui a buscarlo hasta donde mis ojos alcanzaron verlo.

Raimundo dejó de jugar porque olfateó el olor de una fruta (hace rato que estaba buscando comida), por lo que quiere decir que el pantano mutante está cerca o como otros lo llaman: El jardín de la Medusa. Arqueé una ceja y le pregunté quién era Medusa. Por lo poco que leí en libros sobre mitología griega. Medusa era una bella mujer que fue transformada por la diosa griega Atenea en un terrible monstruo, sus cabellos se convirtieron en serpientes y si alguien miraba a Medusa, encontraba la muerte. Los congelaba en un estado irreversible. Medusa fue decapitada por un guerrero Xiaolin... No, héroe griego, llamado Perseo y dio la cabeza a la diosa Atenea que sirvió como su escudo más adelante, con la sangre de Medusa nació un mágico caballo llamado Trueno*. Sin embargo, he visto visiones de Medusa muy distorsionadas en mis sueños para como la retratan en libros. Medusa, según Raimundo, era la guardiana protectora del jardín del pantano mutante. Allí crecía todo tipo de verduras y frutas que eran llevadas a palacio, no todos podían comer de ellas, ya que se dice que en el jardín de Medusa hay también estatuas de los monstruos caídos que han tratado de robar del paraíso encantado. Medusa era muy amable, pero si llegabas a abusar de su hospitalidad. Su amabilidad raudamente se torna hostilidad. Dada su condición, Medusa jamás había salido de su jardín. Él me dijo que tuvo oportunidad de conocerla y tal como se rumoreaba, era la fémina monstruo más hermosa que había visto en toda la isla...

-Y vaya si he visto féminas en la isla, Medusa es la más guapa y lozana que he visto. Solo yo he entrado y salido con su consentimiento. Medusa es mi sexy novia.

-¿Medusa y tú son novios?

-Sí, los hombres lobos también tenemos derechos a tener sexys novias.

-Entonces tengo suerte que me estés acompañando, ¡nos podrías presentar! Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

-Sí, sobre eso: Si no quieres tener un horroroso final te aconsejo que ni la toques y recuerda esto: ¡yo la vi primero! –gimió como si temiera que me la robara.

-Okey, entendido.

El jardín de Medusa era una galería de plantas, flores y árboles variados. No una naturaleza muerta como en el palacio si no una vegetación regocijada de vida. Una pradera viviente de las flores más exóticas y hermosas que se hayan visto. Algunas las reconocí en libros, otras en literatura de ficción: Tuve la oportunidad de conocer la famosa planta carnívora. Había muchas de estas en el jardín. Las flores se abrían y se cerraban, saludándonos. Los árboles y plantas se mecían a través del viento, maravillados por nuestra presencia. Mucha fruta. No de la podrida. Raimundo me aconsejó no agarrar ninguna fruta, eso ofendería a Medusa. Debía saber que ella era una chica muy sensible y era muy fácil hacerla enojar. A mí se me hace que así fue cuando la conoció. Sin embargo, a mediados del jardín el césped azotado por la brisa cálida, éste se tornaba más pantanoso y húmedo, mis zapatos se empañaron de lodo. Un bote de remos a las orillas del agua pantanosa y negra. Ya el hermoso jardín pasó, restaba la naturaleza muerta y las estatuas de piedras yacidas en el agua. Sí que son muchas. En el corazón del pantano se situaba una gran infraestructura similar a la de una araña, sus patas se clavaban en el fondo del mar como soporte, tenía apoyadas unas escaleras. En las dos ventanas que simulaban los ojos había una luz. Supongo que es ahí donde vive Medusa. Escuchamos las notas melódicas de una lira acompañados de una vocecita.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi novia... cantando. Ella toca la lira como instrumento de entretenimiento...

-Creí que únicamente la torre del reloj era el único sitio donde emergía la música.

-Pues no es así.

Efectivamente, aquella casita no era más que un invernadero. Las puertas eran cortinas de hiedra que se movían automáticamente cuando "sintieron nuestras pisadas". La casa estaba adornada con flores multicolores, musgos y hierbas de muro a muro. Arriba de nuestras cabezas guindaban las regaderas que expedían agua a las plantas, el sistema hidráulico se controla por un panel más adelante, sin mencionar a los focos de luz eléctrica (ay qué bien, una isla modernizada), costales de semillas arrinconadas e instrumentos de jardinería junto a ellas. El sonido de la lira se hizo más presente. Medusa estaba en la otra habitación, detrás de otras cortinas de lianas, frente a las dos ventanas. Las luces (unas luciérnagas atrapadas en esferas y colgadas en el techo acorazado) estaban prendidas. Y regocijadas en su música, notamos a las flores y plantas mecerse, bailando al compás de la tierna melodía de Medusa. Ella estaba en el centro, tocando una lira de madera (recuerdo que la lira es un instrumento griego así que no me sorprende), sentada. Medusa no era tan vieja como yo creí, bastante joven, la piel blanca como la leche, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sumía tocando, las pestañas largas y rizadas, los dedos largos y finos (sus uñas brillosas y bien cuidadas). Yo quería verle el cabello, pero ella lo tenía recogido detrás de la oreja, solo sé que es de color negro carbón y lacio. Medusa vestía una túnica verde pino oscuro, con el diagrama de una serpiente atravesando los pliegos de la túnica que caen como cascada hasta el suelo, tenía las mangas largas y entreabiertas mostrando sus delicados brazos, se sujetan alrededor de los puños. Un brazalete de oro en el antebrazo derecho y una cinta dorada torno al pecho. Pensándolo bien, Medusa sí es linda y tiene apariencia casi humana, como mi amigo lobo. Éste me señaló el lecho de flores a la esquina, la cama de Medusa. Ah, este era su cuarto de dormir. Terminó de tocar. Las plantas le aplaudieron vigorosamente.

-Gracias, gracias a todos. Sois muy amables, pero me parece que tenemos compañía –las lianas se cierran tras de nosotros y Medusa se levanta- ¿a quién debo el honor de mi visita?

-Eh... Yo soy el príncipe Omi, Príncipe de los Monstruos, hijo de mí padre: El Rey de los Monstruos, Dashi. Y él es mi acompañante, el hombre lobo Raimundo. Vengo con el fin de atravesar su jardín para llegar a mí destino: La carreta del Gran Guan, quien es el único que puede decirme cómo puedo derrotar a la bruja Wuya.

-¿La bruja exiliada? No he tenido oportunidad de conocerla bien, sólo sé que es una bruja poderosa y malvada que está aterrorizando a todos en la isla, hasta ahora no se ha atrevido a meterse con mi jardín. Por supuesto, que sí conozco a tu acompañante y me he enterado por mis plantas sobre la muerte del anterior rey y la llegada de uno nuevo, su presencia aquí me es un gran privilegio. Seguro que tenéis hambre y estáis sedientos por el agotador viaje que os ha tomado para venir hasta aquí, ¿por qué no pasan a la sala del comedor para saciar su apetito y su sed?

-Muy amable, pero nosotros estamos de paso...

-Cállate Omi y acepta...

-Pero...

-Aceptamos vuestra hospitalidad –Raimundo me empujó, Medusa hizo un ademán y fuimos a otro cuarto también con puertas de cortina donde había una rectangular mesa de comedor con numerosos platillos repletos de manjares vegetarianos y copas de plata y oro vaciados con el néctar de las frutas. Suerte que soy vegetariano*. Nos sentamos. Medusa nos impuso nuestros asientos como éramos los invitados de honor teníamos que sentarnos al lado de ella. Las plantas estiraban sus largos brazos para pasarnos los platos. Raimundo, como tenía mucha hambre, devoró como animal todo lo que le llegaba hasta la fruta podrida. Pero eso también lo hacía Medusa, que con una servilleta se limpió sus labios después de comer de un mordisco una manzana. ¡Casi se me olvidaba! Medusa tiene unos bellísimos ojos azules y al igual que mi mayordomo, usaba el "sois", "tenéis", "habéis". Seguramente aquí eran ademanes de cortesía.

-Espero que no la incomode como come mi amigo.

-No se preocupe, me gusta que disfruten, casi nadie viene a cenar conmigo.

-¿Está muy sola?

-Al contrario, mis plantas, mis mejores amigas, me acompañan todo el día. Quizás no son las más conversadoras, empero, son muy buena compañía y obviamente ellas no siguen mi misma dieta –Medusa cogió un racimo de uvas y por primera vez, vi su cabello, serpientes de color negro. Medusa cogía una uva y se las daba de comer a cada una, he escuchado que para tener un cabello saludable hay que alimentarlo con una buena base de champú, pero esto es ridículo- adelante coma –me dijo con voz amable-, no le he puesto nada a la comida si no jamás hubiera comido de ella ni pretendo engordarlo para comérmelo si es lo que lo mortifica, ¿no lo cree? Disfrute por favor.

Me ofrecieron muchísimos platillos, solo comí lo que no estaba podrido (lo podrido hasta ahora no me daba mucha confianza...) e ingerí de mí jugo. Delicioso. Se lo comenté.

-Está rico.

-Muchas gracias, en el pantano mutante solo está lo mejor. Siga comiendo.

-Cielos –dije mientras masticaba una naranja-, si me dijeran que hoy conocería a la misma Medusa...

-Una de ellas.

-Jamás me lo creería, es más bonita de cómo la retratan en libros.

-Muchas gracias.

-Sin embargo, veo que no es cierto eso que si la miran a los ojos se convierten en piedra, la he mirado varias veces y sigo normal. Eso quiere decir que la historia publicada en libros es más que falsa, ¿usted sería tan amable de decirme cuál es la verdadera?

-Eso es demasiada información* hasta para usted, joven príncipe, la curiosidad es peligrosa. ¡Bien, terminada la cena! –Medusa dio una palmada, las plantas retiraron toda la comida de la mesa antes que pudiera terminar de beber de mi jugo de calabaza y Raimundo diera un mordisco a su quinta patilla- mis plantas lo conducirá a sus cuartos para que pasen la noche.

-¡¿Pasar la noche?! ¡Pero nosotros no vamos a pasar la noche!

-¿No-van-a... a pasar la noche? –titubeó Medusa ofuscada, tratando entender cada palabra, el cabello de sus serpientes sisearon furiosas.

-¡Ay, pero qué bromista es nuestro príncipe! Disculpa Medusa, él y yo tenemos que hablar –Raimundo me tomó de la mano y me sacó del cuarto, dejando a una Medusa petrificada. Yo volaba, el chico lobo prácticamente me levantó del suelo como si fuera balón de futbol americano- ¡¿pero qué es lo que está pasando contigo?!

-¡¿Q-qué está pasando conmigo?! ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando contigo?! Te informo, por si se te ha olvidado, que estamos en una misión súper importante.

-¡No puedes decirle que "no" a Medusa! Ya te dije que lo último que podría pasar en tu vida sería enojar a una Medusa, que tendrías que ser gentil y jamás contradecirla. Tenemos que ser más astutos que ella y seguirle el juego para amansarla, ¡solo así nos dejará ir! ¡¿o quieres que terminemos como ellos?! –Raimundo me agarró de la cabeza y me apuntó a la dirección de la ventana donde si te asomas veías el centenar de estatuas de piedras hundidas en el lago pantanoso.

-¿Ya lo han decidido? –Medusa entró.

-Sí, nos quedaremos a pasar la noche.

-¡Qué bien, es una gran noticia que el príncipe haya cambiado de opinión! Veo que estáis observando mi jardín, ¿precioso verdad? Ellos son mis amigos, en una época eran bastante conversadores, pero por un terrible destino acabaron así. Si no fueran tan malagradecidos y hubieran accedido a pasar la noche conmigo, ellos seguirían... más animados –en el rostro de Medusa se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Dios, estamos en manos de una loca-, ahora por siempre estarán en mi jardín, adornándolo y a su vez haciéndome compañía. Las plantas os guiarán a tu cuarto de la otra vez, lo he estado aguardándolo hasta que vinieras otra vez a visitarme –Raimundo se giró, las plantas se estiraban hacia él y lo jalaban de su pantalón, haciéndole señas para que las siguiera- y en cuanto a ti, joven príncipe, como es el invitado especial. Lo guiaré yo misma como buena anfitriona –Raimundo se fue con las plantas, él me lanzó una mirada indirecta para que siguiera con lo que habíamos quedado- ¿Vámonos?

Me fui con ella, cruzamos por un pasillo que era otra galería angosta de plantas y flores.

-¿Lleva mucho tiempo con su novio?

-¡¿Novio?! ¡¿eso te ha dicho que somos?!... –ella se rió nerviosa, noté un leve rubor surcar sus mejillas, pero no era el de siempre-. Ah, ese hombre lobo sí inventa cosas, nosotros no somos más que amigos. Él ha sido bastante amable conmigo, me visita casi todos los días como me lo prometió para "hacerme sentir menos sola", dice que la calidez que me dan mis plantas no es la misma que me puede proporcionar un amigo monstruo y me ha invitado a salir varias veces, pero lo he rechazado –ahora entiendo todo. Raimundo es un lobo astuto.

-¿Por qué no sale? Así tendría más de un amigo.

-Es complicado, no creo que deba abrumarlo con mis problemas.

-¿Tendrá que ver con el tema de sus serpientes por cabello? –Medusa se detuvo, apretó los puños. Hizo sonar los nudillos.

-¿Otra vez ese tema? –masculló entre dientes.

-Sí, otra vez ese tema, primero usted no debería poner en cautiverio a las personas si quiere tener amigos... Eso de donde yo vengo es secuestro y segundo, controlar a las personas en contra de su voluntad no es un buen comienzo. Agradezco de corazón tu hospitalidad, pero te estás sobrepasando. Buenas noches...

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡DE AQUÍ TÚ NO TE VAS! –rugió a mis espaldas a punto de marcharme, su ira embotellada emergió cuando mandó a sus amigas las platas agarrarme de mi tobillo y mantenerme suspendido en el aire de cabeza, sentí como la sangre iba subiendo a mí cabeza- ¡no puedo creer hasta donde ha llegado la ingratitud: os recibí en mi casa y les di refugio, os ofrecí un banquetes dignos de reyes, os di mi confianza y mi amabilidad, ¿Y TENÉIS QUE ECHARLO A PERDERLO TODO?! ¡Es intolerable! ¡Y solo por eso, usted y su amigo, por mucho que me duela, vais a morir! –espetó la fémina monstruo.

* * *

***Sabinee, una criatura horrible que habitaba en uno de los tantos Shen Gong Wus, aquí es el líder de las arañas. **

***Trueno, el caballo mágico de Xiaolin Chronicles. Yo no lo inventé. Aquí sería más o menos el equivalente de Pegaso, el caballo alado.**

***En el episodio 9, My Homey Omi, él declara que es vegetariano. Pero en otro episodio él sale comiendo carne así que no sé...**

***Un personaje de Duelo Xiaolin ha dicho varias veces esa frase. Los inteligentes saben de quién estoy hablando. **

**A/N: "Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol y un hombre sin suelo, un santo en prisión y una canción triste sin dueño. Y conocí tus ojos negros, y ahora sí que no puedo vivir sin ellos yo. Le pido al cielo solo un deseo y es que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir. He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir: Desde Brasil hasta Barú, desde el polo norte hasta el polo sur. No encontré ojos así como los que tienes tú"... Amo esa canción, de pequeña era ídola de Shakira, me encantan sus canciones viejas. Las nuevas ya no son lo que eran antes. Y hasta aquí llega las desventuras de Omi, mis amores. Saben, luego de leer este capítulo no pude evitar pensar en las Mil y una Noches. El famoso cuento donde se han sacado los fragmentos de Alí Babá y los 40 ladrones, Aladino y su lámpara maravillosa y Simbad, el marino. Yo tengo un libro con el mismo título que incluye las otras obras no tan famosa, a mí se me hace que son algunos de los cuentos (son cuentos cortos) de esa fabulosa obra maestra, pero sé cómo se inicia todo y termina. Como sea, muy buena y la historia de hoy es similar a una de ellas.**

**Apuesto que os dio mucha risa (o pusieron una cara de O_o) cuando Omi rascaba a Raimundo en su panza o cuando le lanzó el palo. La naturaleza lobuna lo traiciona. Esas imágenes me las imaginé al comienzo de cuando estaba haciendo mi fic. Omi y Raimundo se escapan de las arañas con un mensaje subliminal que Omi no descifra, van a otro lugar fantástico y hacen una parada, esencia principal del capítulo de hoy, en el pantano mutante donde conocen a Medusa: Una belleza griega monstruosa, que no puede convertir en piedra a las personas con mirarla (usará otro método). Con un jardín bello vivo, al contrario de todo lo muerto en la isla, con un cementerio de estatuas de piedra, y que toca una lira. **

**Medusa... Obviamente está siendo interpretada por uno de los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin, no diré cuál es, pero yo tiré varias pistas de las que si no atraparon. O es que nunca vieron a Duelo Xiaolin (se les olvidó no me sirve) o necesitan lentes. Medusa, fue difícil encontrar a un monstruo femenino. No podía ser una bruja porque estaba Wuya. Y pensé en Medusa, un monstruo medianamente clásico y me gustó. No quería hacer un monstruo nuevo porque la idea era monstruos clásicos mostrados en una perspectiva diferente y más "humana y graciosa". A mí me encanta la mitología griega, yo de niña (y todavía me sigue gustando) leía mucho. Medusa normalmente la asocian como un símbolo de feminista y de ira femenina, por eso la escogí para que el personaje de Duelo Xiaolin la interpretara. En el que capítulo que viene quizá se los explique mejor, pero es esencialmente esto por la selección. Sinceramente Omi nunca aprende, su curiosidad, su honestidad brutal lo destruye todo. En el capítulo que viene sabemos como Omi se zafa con su ingenio de esta situación, veremos como Medusa se convirtió en Medusa y vamos a ver si se revela quién interpreta a Medusa y conoceremos a un nuevo personaje. ¡Muy pronto: La mordida del vampiro! ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

**PD: Qué lala, pana, no he podido adelantar material para terminar el Príncipe de los Monstruos y les tengo hasta el capítulo seis de este fic, ¡pero oigan! Lo pienso acabar, al menos de Lie To Me no tienen de qué preocuparse porque está terminado. Trataré a ver si puedo de adelantar. Un año nuevo comienza, señores, y aquí os tengo los fics que posiblemente se publicarán a lo largo del 2014, la cosa es si me dejan hacerlo y si la inspiración no se me termina, además que siempre estoy pensando en nuevas historias:**

_**La Traición Conoce Mi Nombre. **_**Rated: T (es posible que cambie a M, pero no estoy segura). Géneros: Romance/Angustia. Personajes principales: Kimiko Tohomiko & Raimundo Pedrosa. Antagonistas principales (porque en sí hay muchos): Wuya & Chase Young. Pueden consultar el sumario en mi perfil para quienes le interesan y no lo hayan leído.**

_**Mamma mia **_**(estoy contemplando en cambiar el título, pero estoy viendo). Rated: T. Géneros: Drama/Humor. Protagonista: Omi (él y Megan serán la pareja principal en el fic). Antihéroe: Jack (si les soy sincera, en el primer momento Jack les va a parecer cruel, ambicioso, rencoroso, niño mimado y demás, pero las situaciones de la vida lo arrastran a ser como es y, por ende, se convierte prácticamente en un antihéroe y va a compartir mucho con Omi a lo largo del fic tanto situaciones dramáticas como el profundo odio que Jack siente por Omi y cómicas cuando Omi moja intencionalmente a Jack con una manguera citando un ejemplo, cuando suba la historia ambos serán los personajes que protagonizarán la historia). Antagonistas principales: Wuya & Hannibal Roy Bean. Si quieren, consulten mi perfil para ver de qué va esta historia.**

_**Ni física ni química **_**(es muy posible que no se publique esta historia porque tal vez la cambie a historia original, de esas que se venden a editoriales y etc., esto sería en caso que no ocurra). Rated: T. Géneros: Ciencia ficción/Romance. Protagonistas: Kimiko & Raimundo. Antagonistas principales: No lo he decidido, es muy posible que sean Chase y Wuya otra vez. Yo ya dije el sumario y no está puesto en mi perfil por lo que les dije.**

***texto, texto***_** (todavía no he pensado en el título porque tengo que pensar primero en las historias de arriba, se me ocurre algo que tenga que ver con estigma y siete, pero no sé, pienso que también podría ser Wild Eyes). **_**Rated: T. Géneros: Aventura/Acción/Fantasía. Protagonistas: Gran Maestro Dashi (él es el que saldrá en la cubierta del fic), Chase Young, Maestro Monje Guan, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Jack Spicer y Omi. Antagonista principal: Hannibal Roy Bean. No he escrito el sumario, pero va a estar inspirado en Samurái 7. ¿Se han visto series como Basilisk, Saint Seiya y Samurái X o han visto películas como Los Siete Samuráis, Shinobi y Los Siete Magníficos? Por ahí va, pero la historia se desarrolla hace años, cuando se usaban túnicas y se empleaban espadas en el combate. Kimiko en el fic es una monja, una sacerdotisa, que dedica su vida a la religión y es encargada de una misión de buscar por todo un reino mágico a guerreros que ayuden a su pueblo de unos bandidos a cambio de comida (imagínense, son tan pobres, que es el único tributo que pueden ofrecer). El líder de estos siete guerreros es Dashi, por eso es el protagonista. Cada uno maneja un arma distinta (por ejemplo, Dashi empleará una espada, Raimundo creo que dos espadas, Guan obviamente su lanza, Omi usará arco y flecha), y casi todos saben artes marciales, cada quien con una historia. He tenido unas ideas vagas de esta historia, pero no me he puesto a escribir porque como dije tengo que pensar y terminar con las historias de arriba. **

**¿Y bien?, ¿ven algo que les interese, Xiaoliners? **


	5. La mordida del vampiro

**5°**

**La mordida del vampiro**

Previamente, en el Príncipe de los Monstruos. _Yo _y Raimundo fuimos al pantano mutante, en nuestra odisea por encontrar al Gran Guan, conocimos a Medusa. Una fémina monstruo que nos ofreció su hospitalidad, pero Medusa quiere que nos quedemos para siempre en su tenebroso jardín. Viendo que nosotros nos rehusamos a quedarnos porque debemos atender otras obligaciones, Medusa nos aprehendió. Creo que pretende convertirnos en estatuas de piedra para estar con ella eternamente. Las lianas nos apresaron el cuello, las extremidades y el tronco. Nos abrazaban fuertemente. Se nos hacía imposible movernos, sino sacudíamos éstas apretaban con más fuerza. A Raimundo lo trajeron arrastrando hacia mí, al igual que yo, quedó colgando en el aire. Medusa se nos acercó, estiró el brazo cuando...

-¡Piedad, señora...!

-Señorita.

-Señorita Medusa, antes de convertirnos a mí y a mi amigo en estatuas de piedra quiero que se lo piense bien, no quiero que cometa ninguna equivocación y se arrepienta más adelante.

-He hecho esto muchas veces, no veo porque podría arrepentirme.

-Entonces, déjame hacerle una pregunta, ¿por qué nos quieres convertir en piedra? ¿no era que trataríamos de ser amigos?

-Nunca dije que trataría de hacernos amigos, tan solo actué como buena anfitriona. Os abrí las puertas de mí casa y les di todo a mí disposición, pero por culpa de vuestra curiosidad malsana vais a morir, ¡¿cómo se les ocurre preguntar algo que no les interesa?! Yo no les he preguntado más nada que sus nombres y por qué estáis aquí. Estas son las consecuencias de sus actos, terminarán en mi jardín pantanoso como otro trofeo de los que osan a abusar de mi confianza, no os necesito... Tengo a mis amigas las plantas...

-Sí es así, Medusa. Al menos déjame contarte mi verdad: Por más príncipe que soy yo, fui abandonado en el mundo de los humanos en las puertas de un orfanato, crecí junto a otros niños, pero con el tiempo me fui distanciando de ellos porque me veían como un monstruo, eran crueles conmigo. Ni me tomaban la palabra. Cada día en ese orfanato me hacía menos existente. Era apodado como el Niño Monstruo, no tenía amigos, mi única compañía era un chorro de agua, unas flores, el viento, el sol y el césped de una gruta a la que solía ir para refugiarme de esa soledad inversa...

-Inmensa.

-¡Eso también! El punto es que cuando te veo a ti charlando con esas plantas, tu soledad, tu miedo de ir al mundo de verdad porque temes no encajar y todo lo demás, me recuerdas mucho a mí. Créeme que te entiendo perfectamente, Medusa. Pero a pesar que yo no tengo amigos, no secuestraba a nadie para tenerlo a mí lado para siempre porque nada es peor que tener alguien que está solo contigo por miedo o por interés, ¡no es sincero!, sabes existen muchas formas de hacer amistades...

-¡No, tú no entiendes nada! Tú no entiendes qué es ser yo –gritó Medusa en un hilo de voz, ella tocó a una de las lianas. Desde la punta de la raíz al otro extremo se convirtió en piedra totalmente, matizándose de un gris permanente.

-¡Fascinante!

-¡No, no es fascinante, joven príncipe! –ladró-. Recae sobre mí una maldición de cien años de la cual no puedo tocar a nada ni nadie porque si lo hago lo convertiré en piedra quiera o no quiera, este cabello de serpiente es la marca de mi maldición. No sabes cómo es soportar que no te abracen, te tomen de la mano o simplemente te rechacen porque te tienen miedo, antes de conocerme me prejuzgan, piensan que soy mala, mi poder es sólo destrucción... Es algo así como el fuego y para evitar ser lastimada los convierto en piedra para que estén conmigo, a veces no sé si lo hago como acto de venganza, pero no soportaría otra herida más. Ahora que lo digo, me doy vergüenza a mí misma –Medusa comienza a gimotear, las lágrimas ruedan de la cuenca de sus ojos y caen convertidas en gotas de piedra. Raimundo y yo intercambiamos miradas, sentimos mucha compasión por ella.

-Medusa, te quiero proponer algo: En vista que no puedo imaginarme lo que sientes, te doy la razón en eso, permítame una segunda oportunidad. Reconozco que hice mal en preguntar y entiendo que estés enojada y nos quiera convertir en piedra, pero te doy algo a cambio si nos perdona la vida. ¡Te ofrezco mi amistad! Vamos a hacer como si nada de hoy pasó y empecemos desde cero. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Medusa. No me pareces una persona mala –creo que usé un término incorrecto, pero bueno no importa-, por eso quiero que seamos amigos. ¡Podríamos ser hermanitos, tú la hermana mayor y yo el hermano joven!

-¿En verdad no tienes miedo de mí? –inquirió intrigada.

-No, no me das miedo. Desconozco de ello y aspiro que con esta aventura por fin conozca el miedo...

-Además Medusa, nada de lo que te dije la otra vez fue mentira, todo fue verdad. Nosotros los hombres lobos somos muy malos para mentir, al igual que Omi también quiero ser tu amigo, no me pareces que seas mala. Y estoy esperando con ansias que culminen esos cien años para estar contigo –le guiñó un ojo. Medusa había dejado de llorar, nos mirada a mí y a Raimundo.

-¡Es más, si quieres puedes acompañarnos a mí y a Raimundo en el viaje en busca del Gran Guan! –añadí rápidamente.

-¿Hablas de salir de aquí? Pero...

-¡¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piensa de uno?! No debes de temer, si esos monstruos no quieren estar contigo, estoy seguro que se pierden a una gran amiga. Como me dijo una vez mi maestro Fung: Cada uno de nosotros los seres humanos somos diamantes en bruto, hay personas que son los joyeros que aprecian nuestro valor y otras personas que no lo ven. No entiendo mucho lo que significa, pero creo que es buen momento para decirla. Vamos, Medusa, anímate a acompañarnos –no me atrevía a decir que sería un elemento importante en nuestro grupo porque pensaría que solo queremos utilizarla y todo se iría por la borda. Medusa sonrió un poco, se masajeó la barbilla pensando en nuestra tentativa oferta y tronó los dedos. Raimundo y yo caímos sobre el césped ligeramente.

-Está bien, les voy a dar una pequeña oportunidad... Iré con ustedes...

-¡Fantástico, bienvenida abordo Medusa!

-¡Tres aullidos para la nueva miembro del equipo! –Raimundo aulló tres veces. Así como hacen en la televisión de: ¡Hip, hip hurra!- buena idea la de los amigos, usar la sensibilidad para una chica es la clave –Raimundo me dio un codazo amistoso. Yo creo que piensa que mentí con respecto a los amigos...

-Muchas gracias –sonrió modestamente la chica monstruo.

-Bien, ¡sigamos con nuestro recorrido! –dice Raimundo. Iba a irse a no sé dónde, pero yo lo detuve, jalando de su suéter.

-¡Esperen! Medusa, ya que estás con nosotros y vas a reformar tu vida, estoy harto cada vez que te nombro decirte Medusa. Es un nombre de monstruo, ¿no podríamos usar el tuyo?

-Ese es mi nombre verdadero, creo –farfulló Medusa.

-¿Y no te gustaría tener un nombre propio, tuyo solamente?

-Lo he pensado, pero no sé qué nombre ponerme.

-Entonces te bautizaré con uno.

-¿Y eso se puede?

-¡Claro que se puede, yo soy el príncipe! –exclamé-. Vamos a ver, ¿te gusta María?

-Para nada, quiero un nombre único, algo que no se repita en ninguna parte de la isla. Algo exótico, ¿me comprendes?

-Quizá lo que buscas es un nombre extranjero. ¿Wei? –Medusa arqueó una ceja-, no, tienes razón, tal vez debería empezar por una letra poco usual como la K o la Z. ¿Zoraima?

-No.

-Keiko, Qing Yuan, Seiko, Zhen, Kimiko, Yue Yang, Sherezade...

-No, no, no, no, no, no... ¡No, espera sí!

-¿Qué? ¿Sherezade?

-¡No, Kimiko! Ese... ese está bonito.

-¿Kimiko? No sé...

-A mí me parece que ese Kimiko tan hermoso como Medusa –bajó la cabeza, abochornada.

-Bueno, por elección popular. ¡Gana Kimiko! –exclamé, alzando los brazos- perfecto, ahora a concentrarnos en seguir adelante… –salimos de la casa de Medusa, estiré mi pie, pero una pompa de gas fétido me reventó en la cara- de acuerdo, no podemos irnos de aquí. ¿Alguna idea? ¿Kimiko, tienes una?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Kimiko sacó una cornamenta que adornaba en la puerta y la sonó fuertemente. Raimundo se tapó los oídos. Nada nuevo por el momento hasta que apareció del cielo, trotando. Un hermoso caballo blanco, su crin de oro (la leyenda dice que se debe porque los rayos del sol incidieron sobre él y le dio esa tonalidad). Se oía el casco de sus herraduras aproximarse, tenía un símbolo en el traserito. ¡Es Trueno, el caballo mágico! Bueno, parece que no nació de la sangre del héroe que "decapitó" la cabeza de Kimiko. Rápidamente aterrizó a escasos centímetros de nosotros. Soltó un bramido. Kimiko sacó unos guantes de no sé dónde, se acercó a la enorme bestia y la acarició la crin. Le hacía mimos, le hablaba con dulzura y lo trataba como si fuera un niño. El caballo también actuaba cariñoso con su dueña.

-Chicos, él es Trueno, mi mor. Seguramente debieron haber oído hablar de él.

-Algo así, en los libros se dice que él nació de tu cabeza.

-Qué tontería, Trueno es mi mejor amigo después de las plantas. Él conoce perfectamente a la isla, nos hará el favor de llevarnos a... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la tumba del vampiro –contestó Raimundo.

-A la tumba del vampiro, ¿no es así, mi mor? –ella lo miró a los ojos. Trueno asintió con la cabeza noblemente- ¡bien, vámonos! –Kimiko se montó en el corcel y esperó que nosotros dos lo ensilláramos. Raimundo se encogió de hombros y se subió, me tomó del suéter sin mucho esfuerzo. Y nos fuimos del pantano con todo y bicicleta. Trueno golpeó con el casco derecho el suelo donde unos rayos y centellas salieron disparados, se impulsó y comenzó a volar por los aires. Trueno atravesaba con una habilidad increíble las corrientes del aire. Ya veo por qué lo llaman Trueno. Su velocidad en picada y sus poderes especiales. Íbamos súper rápido, perdí sentido del tiempo y en la orientación. Todo a nuestro alrededor corría. Su ritmo cambiaba súbitamente. Kimiko soltaba unos gritos. Raimundo estaba fascinado a la velocidad. Precipitábamos y ascendíamos a grandes alturas vertiginosas. Ni me di cuenta cuando salí del pantano. El viento me azotaba la cara, se me metía por los ojos y me quema. La barriga me da vuelcos. Estamos cruzando por los árboles desnudos cuando nos paramos de repente. ¡¿Ya llegamos?! No paro de dar vueltas en círculos cuando toco tierra. No veo la fuerza para apoyarme en un punto fijo. Mi estómago está encogido. Kimiko se agarra de la barriga, mareada. Raimundo es el único que estaba bien*, se bajó de un salto.

-¡Eso fue genial! Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, ¡gusto en conocerte Trueno! ¡Nos vemos! –el cabello... No, caballo partió de regreso soltando uno de sus relinches alegre, Raimundo se volteó hacia nosotros- uf, ustedes no tienen buena pinta, ¿eh?

-¡No hables! –refunfuñó Kimiko, el cabello de sus serpientes sisearon molestas. Raimundo alzó las manos.

-Está bien, está bien. Sigamos.

-Oye, Raimundo, repíteme una vez más porque necesitamos hablar con el viejo vampiro.

-Para llegar a la estación debes atravesar su laberinto encantado, una atracción de su jardín, sólo ellos saben cómo salir ilesos de él.

-Ah.

La tierra de los vampiros. Ah, es un lugar poco común. Se abren en nuestro camino fosos y fisuras que sueltan vapor y llamas de fuego refulgentes en esmeraldas. Oscuro y frío, varios murciélagos nos pasaron por encima. Tuvimos que agacharnos. Se sentía un aire gélido que erizaban los cuellos de la nuca, el cambio del clima fue abrupto. Distinguí el castillo de los vampiros a lo lejos. Se edificaba sobre un foso de agua con cocodrilos con unos dientecitos muy afilados alrededor de un castillo antiguo, de color negro*, hecho de piedras. Raimundo y Kimiko tenían una visión muy distinta de los vampiros. Kimiko opinaba que los vampiros eran seres muy civilizados y amables, aunque un poco arrogantes. Raimundo tenía por idea que los vampiros eran lo peor de lo peor, también me dijo que eran arrogantes. Arqueé las cejas. Ahora ¿cómo vamos hacer para entrar en el castillo? La tumba de los vampiros es el puente para tomar nuestro tren e irnos con el Gran Guan. Probé con gritar:

-¡HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA?!

No pasó nada en los primeros minutos. Suspiré, justamente la puerta levadiza comenzó a descender frente a nuestros pies. ¡Fantástico! Intercambiamos miradas y entramos. Era el típico castillo negro polvoriento con enseres de lujo y antiguo, al estilo medieval. Incluso abrí las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz, la cortina roja se me cae a los pies. En una mesilla encontré un candelabro de oro con una vela apagada. Un libro, soplé la cubierta. Se levantó una capa de polvo. Kimiko inspeccionaba los enormes murales. Estos no dan miedo ni son chistosos, son tipo museo. Las paredes y el suelo son tapizados de piedra caliza. Me quedé junto a Kimiko, Raimundo estaba totalmente intranquilo. Olfateaba y a veces tosía, nos decía que nada de este lugar le agradaba y mejor era salir de aquí y tomar otra ruta. Me regañó por haber seleccionado el camino fácil.

-Pero si ya hemos volado mucho como para regresarnos...

-A ver, Raimundo... –quería prender el candelabro para iluminar un poco esta obscuridad, pero no tengo nada a la mano. Sin embargo, una de las serpientes de la cabeza de Medusa, expulsó una flemita de fuego que prendió automáticamente la vela.

-¿Te sirve?

-Gracias Kimiko –me dirigí hacia Raimundo otra vez-. Bien, ¿por qué tú estás tan en contra de estar en esta casa? ¿tienes una rencilla persona contra los vampiros?

-¡No tiene nada que ver si tengo rencillas o no, es una rivalidad que desde siempre existió entre licántropos y vampiros! Salimos en la noche, tenemos que pelear por nuestro territorio probando ser mejores asustadores que ellos. Y yo, por ser el primogénito de mi padre y descendiente directo de los primeros hombres lobos, hice el juramento de asesinar apenas vea al primogénito de la familia vampiro...

-¡¿Asesinar?! Según el quinto mandamiento eso está determinadamente prohibido, ¡y yo no quiero asesinos en mi reino! –lo acusé con un dedo-. ¡Escúchame, Raimundo, júrame ante Dios que no le harás ningún daño a los vampiros mientras estés en la isla!...

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Estaría rompiendo mi promesa como hombre lobo, le sería desleal a mí manada y eso me costaría mi exilio. Es _mi deber _odiar al hijo del vampiro, mi padre odia al padre del primogénito vampiro. Es más, es posible que él también haya hecho el voto de asesinarme. Nunca confíes en los vampiros, son fríos y crueles. Su palabra no tiene ningún valor.

-¿Lo conoces al menos?

-No necesito conocerlo para saber cómo es su naturaleza. Yo soy el bosque, la vida salvaje y él es esta mansión, una vida de "aristócrata". Debemos ser mortales enemigos, esto es un conflicto personal que escapa de tus manos, príncipe, que ni tu abuelo ha solucionado.

-¡Pero yo soy tú príncipe y tengo poder sobre ti mientras estés en esta isla, te ordeno que no le tocarás ni un pelo!

-Pero...

-¡JÚRAMELO!

-Yo... yo... lo juro –Raimundo no me miró a los ojos cuando me hizo su juramente. Ya que no tengo una caballeriza ni lápiz ni hoja para certificarlo, tendré que confiar de su palabra.

Raimundo se enfadó conmigo a partir de esto, no cabe la menor duda. Pero es que no puedo dejar que haga eso delante de mí como si nada, ¿dónde estaría lo que aprendí del maestro Fung? Me agradecerá más tarde. No quiero que mi amigo lobuno sea un asesino. Ya sé cuál será mi primer decreto cuando sea rey. Justamente cuando Kimiko, Raimundo y yo íbamos subiendo por las escaleras, un murciélago se apareció de la nada y se nos abalanzó. Kimiko y yo nos fuimos contra el suelo. Raimundo despedazó con sus garras al murciélago. Cuando fuimos a ver, descubrimos que no era ningún murciélago real si no uno mecánico. Eso nos dejó extrañados y aún más cuando...

-¡OIGAN! –nos volteamos. En la punta del otro extremo de las escaleras un joven pelirrojo, albino y de unos rojos ojos nos encontró; tenía una vestimenta inusual, una gabardina negra de cuello alto, con una solapa al frente abotonada hasta el último botón, unas bolas negras... no, botas, perdónenme, calzaba zapatos de cuero del mismo color y debajo tenía pantalones negros. A juzgar por el vestuario negro, los ojos enrojecidos, la piel blanca y los colmillos de sus dientes diría que es el famoso hijo vampiro al que tanto odio Raimundo guardaba- ¡ese era un modelo a escala muy caro, un prototipo único que acababa de estrenar! Por todos los murciélagos, en la caja garantizaba que el producto duraría un año, ¡pero esto ha sido demasiado pronto! Si tuviera en mis manos el Ojo de Dashi* ¡sería indestructible, pero no...! –bajó las escaleras apretando los puños- ¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES HIZO ESO?! –nos escudriñó a los tres con la mirada.

-Por favor, señorito vampiro no fue nuestra intención dañar su juguete. Nosotros estábamos de paso porque queríamos solicitarle vuestra ayuda, más bien a su padre creo...

-Pierden su tiempo –gruñó el vampiro-, mi padre está con mi madre en un vuelo nocturno desde esta tarde que comenzó la tormenta. Como de costumbre, me he quedado con la casa para mí solo y he aprovechado un poco para hacer experimentos caseros, y este... –levantó el murciélago mecánico- era uno de ellos. Como sea, he olido desde mi sótano sangre de un humano y quise ir a ver, me imagino que sangre tipo A positivo, sangre tipo O negativo y la sangre pulgosa tienen nombres ¿no?

-¡Guau, averiguaste mi tipo de sangre sin que te lo dijera! Pero no es tan fantástico como hablar con un vampiro de verdad. Un susto conocerte, mi nombre es Omi y soy el Príncipe de los Monstruos, estos son mis dos compañeros: Raimundo, el hombre lobo y Kimiko, la Medusa.

-¡¿El Príncipe de los Monstruos?! Es una hemorragia tenerlo aquí en mi casa –exclamó el vampiro entusiasmado.

-Para nosotros también, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Buena pregunta –el hijo vampiro agitó su vaporosa capa y caminó a través del pasillo. Le seguimos el paso, vimos numerosos retratos de la familia vampiro, cada uno era una nueva generación. El hijo vampiro llevaba entre sus manos una velita con la que iluminaba cada zona oscura- llevo el nombre de mi tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo paterno. Me enorgullezco en decir que pertenezco a un linaje limpio de vampiros del lado materno…

-¿Eso quiere decir que Drácula no fue el primer vampiro de la historia?

-¡¿Y quién crees que lo convirtió a él?! –replicó enojado por haberlo interrumpido, incluso me lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro y siguió hablando como si nada-, ajá iba diciendo que desciendo de una familia con mucho prestigio y una de las más primeras familias establecidas en la isla encantada remontándonos desde sus comienzos, somos uno de los monstruos más antiguos de la historia, mi nombre completo es: ¡Jackson Percival Anthony de la Purísima Concepción Spicer, Caballero de la Legión de Honor Británica, Vizconde de la Real Orden Rumana de la Corona de Hierro y Marqués de la Provincia Heylin!

-Ohhhhhhh, ¡¿o sea que te llamas Jack Spicer?!

-Sí, me llamo Jack Spicer, que buen resumen –gruñó Jack ceñudo, creo que lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Si este tipo tiene un bojote de nombres, no me quiero ni imaginar el nombre de pila de la momia...

-Afortunadamente para ti, perro pulgoso, no escuché ese comentario.

-Cuidado con las palabras que manejas, chupasangre –masculló entre dientes Raimundo.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que significa la palabra "baño"? –olisqueó Jack asqueado.

-¡Alto, alto, el ambiente de hostilidad está muy fuerte aquí!... -me tuve que interponer entre los dos para evitar que se mataran, Raimundo le ladraba a Jack y éste le respondía con unos gruñidos. Creo que ha sido odio a primera vista, sí que les inculcan el odio en la cabeza- señorito Jack, nosotros tres nos encaminamos para ver al Gran Guan...

-¿El Gran Guan?

-Sí él es el único que puede decirme cómo detener a la malvada Wuya. Es un mago de circo además de ella también posee dones místicos y mágicos, pero antes tenemos que tomar un tren que pasa justo por tu casa...

-¿El viejo tren? Sí, ya sé. Así que vais a enfrentar a la bruja malévola de la isla, ¿y sin tener un céntimo de miedo? O sois muy valientes para enfrentar la ira de una bruja o sois muy tontos para desafiar a una bruja tan poderosa como Wuya. Lo mejor es que se vayan y me dejen en mi soledad.

-Lo lamento, mi buen vampiro, pero no podemos hacer eso. Como mi deber de futuro rey debo detener a la bruja, además no tenemos miedo si no, no estaríamos aquí – Raimundo y Kimiko comenzaron a balbucear, les miré- ¿quieren agregar algo? –los dos negaron con la cabeza-. Bien con o sin tu ayuda tomaremos ese tren, que tengas una tormentosa noche...

Yo y mis dos compañeros de viaje seguimos de largo, dejando al vampiro estupefacto. Éste se quedó atolondrado. Nos dirigíamos hacia la salida cuando oímos al vampiro llamarnos desde lejos cuando bajábamos las escaleras directo a la puerta. Nos detuvimos. Difícilmente se disculpó por no comportarse como un buen anfitrión. Raimundo me señaló por debajo, lo muy arrogante que se muestran los vampiros. Jack cambió aparentemente de actitud, por una postura más amable y se mostró más permisivo...

-¡Oigan, oigan, tampoco se vayan así sin más! Con esas caras largas parecen haber salido de un entierro...

-¿Has cambiado de idea, ataúd apretado?

-Haré como si no escuché eso –graznó Jack-, me lo he pensado bien y está bien os llevaré al tren... ¡Pero con una condición!...

-¿Se podría saber cuál es?

-Sí, quiero que me lleven con ustedes a verme con el Gran Guan –cruzó los brazos como un vampiro.

-¿Tú también le vas a pedir ayuda? –pregunté sorprendido.

-En cierto sentido –ladeó la cabeza- ¡¿entonces vamos sí o no?!

-¡Por supuesto que puedes, vente con nosotros! –exclamé.

-¡Aguarda, aguarda, no puedo irme de mi casa sin llevarme ciertas cosas!

Jack sin decirnos nada se marchó rápidamente. Lo seguimos hasta su cuarto. Era una alcoba espaciosa ubicada en la torre norte del castillo negro con una vista completa del panorama nubloso. No parecía una habitación normal si no un laboratorio científico. En un mesón de madera estaban colocados unos recipientes de vidrio, creo que son atrases y tunos. No, son matraces y tubos con sustancias químicas burbujeantes de muchos colores. Jack recomendó que no tocásemos nada porque era altamente peligroso y podríamos contraer reacciones tal vez irreversibles, haciendo dictado de sus palabras. Lo que sí noté eran varias herramientas mecánicas puestas en la mesa. Jack nos confesó su pasión por la mecánica. Estuve jugando las alas de un murciélago mecánico y hasta la cabeza incompleta de un cocodrilo, entonces esos cocodrilos de allá abajo en la fosa que cubre el entorno del castillo son también robots. Me llamó la atención el ataúd entreabierto del rincón. Era la cama de Jack. La madera era fina, acolchada con almohadillas púrpuras en su interior con una almohadita para apoyar la cabeza roja. Hasta el ataúd contaba con una lamparilla. ¡Qué ataúd tan moderno! Jack abrió un pequeño refrigerador donde había toneladas y toneladas de cajitas de jugo. Abrió su capa mostrando centenares de estas cosas, ¡¿así que por eso los vampiros siempre se tapan con sus capas?!

-¡Órale, ¿qué son estas?!... –tomé una de ellas y leí que se trataba de néctar de tomate, Jack me lo arrancó de las manos- ¡¿entonces los vampiros no beben de la sangre?!

-¿Por qué no me sorprende la pregunta?... Por supuesto que no, la sangre humana es muy asquerosa, sabe a óxido férrico. Usamos un sustituto, nos alimentamos de jugos de tomate para saciar nuestra sed.

-¡¿Es cierto que si te clavo una estaca al corazón te mueres?!

-¿A quién no mataría una estaca al corazón?

-Buen punto, ¿es cierto esa teoría sobre del ajo, los crucifijos y ¡te puedes transformar en un murciélago?! O, o, o... ¡¿es verdad que no puedes entrar en una casa sin que se te invite?!

-Vamos con calma, príncipe: Es verdad, nosotros los vampiros detestamos el ajo, contiene un componente que nos da alergia y nos pica la garganta, es asqueroso; los crucifijos y todo eso de la iglesia, no son más que disparates a no ser que cuentes el aburrimiento instantáneo y no puedo transformarme en un murciélago hasta cumplir los dieciocho años de edad, es de mala cortesía entrar en un lugar al que no seas invitado y nosotros los vampiros somos muy educados, respetamos enormemente las normas de cortesía. Además de que yo soy un vampiro pura sangre, esas cosas sandias como el crucifijo no tiene tanto efecto en nosotros como los vampiros de clase baja.

-¡¿Tienes poderes para hipnotizar a las personas, tienes súper fuerza y súper velocidad?! ¡¿puedes leer mi mente?!...

-No necesito de súper poderes para obligar a la gente hacer lo que yo quiero si sabes cómo hacerlo, súper fuerza y súper velocidad, ¡¿leer mentes?!... ¡¿es así como nos representan los humanos allá afuera?! ¡Eso es un ultraje, un escándalo, una atrocidad! Se me hiela la sangre si eso es verdad.

-¿Puedo haceros una última pregunta? ¿por qué tenéis ese acento tan groso? –intenté imitar su acento transilvano.

-Es mi modo de hablar, se supone que hablar usando esos términos es de buenos modales y mi acento. Pues mi familia es de origen Transilvania.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh!

Kimiko y Raimundo exploraban el mesón, las sustancias y aparatos mecánicos. Jack tenía un laboratorio interesante, afirmó que esa era su mayor hobbie. El chico lobo desconfiaba del lugar todavía.

-Oye Raimundo, ¿tú crees que si me entrevisto con el Gran Guan, me ayude a encontrar una solución a mi problemita?

-¿Problema a qué te refieres?

-De convertir en piedra todo lo que toco...

-¡Ah, ese problema! Pues claro que sí, digo, ¿por qué no? –Raimundo se rascó la cabeza.

Después de vaciar el refrigerador y meter cada cajita de jugo en sus bolsillos, Jack nos llevó a la estación del tren. Quedaba atravesando el jardín trasero de la tumba de vampiro. El jardín me recordó a "casa", con unas esculturas de piedras de la edad del Renacimiento que expiden agua y parcelas de tierra, nada de colorido como en el de Medusa. Seguimos por atrás a Jack, había unas gárgolas de piedra custodiando la entrada. Yo montaba en mi bici y mis amigos andaban a pie. Era un laberinto tupido, verdoso y alto (y yo que soy compacto me podía perder fácilmente, me tenía que subir a los hombros de Raimundo para ver un poquito más arriba quizá). Jack únicamente conocía cómo caminar y salir de él sin llevarnos a una trampa mortal. Jack nos advirtió que fantasmas acostumbraban a circundar estos parajes verdes de noche aunque en la isla casi siempre es de noche. Los vampiros no compartían una buena relación con los fantasmas. Se escuchaba el rumor del viento azotar las hojas, el crujido de nuestros pasos, la noche estaba fría e iluminada. ¿Os mencioné que hay luna llena? Fue una suerte que Jack nos acompañara, había miles de divisiones. Una incorrecta y podríamos encontrar no sé qué cosa. El camino se nos hizo más fácil. Sólo moviendo unas hojas de los altos cestos, abrieron espacio para que llegáramos a un sendero de hormigón que nos condujo a una estación abandonada y vieja. Qué astuto, una salida secreta. La estación se veía como cualquier otra, una adorable estación frente unos rieles. Nos paramos sobre la plataforma en espera que el tren apareciera. Jack se empezó a inquietar, chequeaba su reloj de muñeca y se estremecía de un lado a otro, tenso. Creo que este no era el tren de los que llegaban tarde. Suspiré. Saqué de mi mochilita mi diario de sueños y mi lápiz: Quería seguir dibujando a mis amigos y anotar todo lo que sabía de ellos hasta ahora y dibujar un nuevo personaje protagónico en mis páginas...

-Bien, mientras esperamos el tren, podemos conocernos mejor. Medusa, ¿por qué tienes una maldición de cien años en convertir en piedra todo lo que tocas?

-Todo es por culpa de Atenea, de no ser por ella hoy en día yo seguiría siendo una humana común y corriente, fue porque tomé algo prestado de su templo que se puso histérica –ella sacó un aparato electrónico, creo que lo llaman de PDA-: y aún ni sé para qué sirve, todavía estoy tratando de descubrirlo... –comenzó a teclear rápidamente-. ¡Ah, en la isla tenemos una excelente cobertura banda ancha! El Wi-fi de aquí es un grito.

-Ya veo, así que fuiste humana alguna vez –anoté-, ¿es verdad que tenías buenas relaciones con Poseidón como dicen los libros? –Kimiko arqueó una ceja, mejor pregunto otra cosa-. Hombre lobo, ¿es cierto eso que si te disparo una bala de plata te mueres?... ¿quién muere: el hombre o la bestia?

-A ver, si te disparo una bala de plata, ¿tú te mueres? Porque ambos lados de mí se mueren, yo soy el humano y yo soy la bestia en un cuerpo.

-Supongo que tienes mucha razón. Vampiro, háblame un poco más de tu adicción hacia el jugo de tomate, ¿alguna vez en serio has probado sangre humana? –Jack no estaba con nosotros, estaba en medio del patio asando unos malvaviscos y su fogata era la tetralogía de los libros: Crepúsculo.

-Si no tomo del jugo de tomate, me deshidrato, el jugo permite que me conserve lozano y me fortalece, soy solo piel y huesos. No, jamás he probado la sangre humana, eso sí: Tengo un buen olfato, de hecho puedo ver sus corazones palpitar.

-¡¿Puedes ver nuestro _aparto_ circulatorio ahora mismo?!... –antes que Jack me respondiera. La tierra bajo nuestros pies retumbó violentamente. ¡Terremoto!... Ah no, no era terremoto. Kimiko señaló hacia el extremo. La tierra se abrió una grieta como en erupción volcánica y ascendió verticalmente hacia el cielo, un tren que cae con estrépito en el andén. Rebotamos contra el piso. Era una locomotora azul de humo. De la puerta salió un pingüino de aspecto feroz, con dientes puntiagudos y los ojos muy juntos, bajito, vestido para trabajar.

-¡El Expreso de la Isla Encantada, parada: La tumba del vampiro! Sus boletos por favor...

-De eso me encargo yo... –Jack se levantó-: cuatro vampiriboletos, yo y mis sirvientes...

-¡Oye, es suficiente con escuchar a Omi adularse a sí mismo para escuchar a otro soberbio! –ladró Raimundo. Jack apenas le miró con desdén y pagó el pasaje, entramos después de él en el vagón. Los primeros vagones estaban repletos de monstruos de lo más extravagantes (una mujer tenía cabeza de cerdo y parecía tener viruela, vestía como reina de belleza y otro era un espantapájaros vivientes, qué personajes más locos). Algunos compartimientos ya tenían las ventanillas abiertas para que entrara algo de aire fresco. Por fin encontramos un compartimiento vacío. Raimundo empujó y entramos. Nos sentamos. Raimundo se sentó rápidamente con Kimiko. Jack se sentó a mí lado. El humo de la vieja locomotora ronroneó. Hasta podíamos respirarlo de nuestra ventana por lo que Kimiko tuvo que cerrarla...

-¡Uy qué emoción, mi primer tren y con ustedes acompañándome...! Qué felicidad, ¿por dónde íbamos...? –dije sacando mi libreta...

-¡Espera, Omi, hay algo que debes de saber de esta vieja locomotora! –me gritó Raimundo, pero muy tarde...

-¡_LISTOS O NO, ALLÁ VAMOS_!

Me precipité hacia adelante, cayendo en el regazo de Raimundo cuando el tren se impulsó y saltó hacia el cielo velozmente, creo que nos quedamos en cámara lenta. El tren precipitó en picada hacia un segundo túnel subterráneo que se formó de repente...

* * *

***¿Alguien fue lo suficientemente observador como para fijarse desde Xiaolin Showdown que Raimundo es un amante de la velocidad? La manta raya de plata, él era el que manejaba. La manta raya azul, él otra vez manejaba. Ni Clay que es tácitamente el más mayor. En Xiaolin Chronicles se reafirmó que Raimundo tiene una pasión por conducir vehículos a una velocidad de locos, ¡¿ahora ven por qué le pongo motos y automóviles?! **

***El castillo que Wuya creó en el episodio In The Flesh (13) de Xiaolin Showdown, seguro se acordarán. **

***El Ojo de Dashi, es uno de los Shen Gong Wus de la serie animada Duelo Xiaolin. ¿Qué será aquí?...**

* * *

**A/N: ¡My littles monsters, nos encontramos en un nuevo episodio del Príncipe de los Monstruos! Un tren de locos sin lugar a dudas. Okey, con Jack tenemos a mi top de 5 personajes favoritos de XC/XS. No sé si se sumarán más monstruos a esta expedición horripilante, habrá que averiguarlo. Así que la Medusa se llamará a partir de ahora Kimiko, eh, ¿nosotros conocemos una Kimiko de Duelo Xiaolin por casualidad? Obvio que sí, escoger el monstruo que iba a representar a mi Kimiko fue difícil y el último en seleccionar. Los monstruos clásicos masculinos los tenía decidido (y tuve que ver quién era para cada quién), y bruja, que es un monstruo femenino, ese puesto lo tenía desde ya Wuya. Podía dejar que fuera un fantasma, pero el barco pirata fantasma ya abordan fantasmas. No podía repetir. Y se me vino a la cabeza Medusa, el monstruo mitológico griego de gran belleza monstruosa. Cuando estaba leyendo un artículo de Medusa, vi que era un ícono representativo de la ira femenina y un símbolo feminismo (y con lo que yo soy feminista...), decidí dejársela a Kimiko. Además que se ve bonita. Originalmente el vampiro pensaba dejárselo a Raimundo, pero luego decidí que Jack le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Cuando le contaba la descripción de Jack de XS a un colega me señaló inmediatamente si Jack era un vampiro: Por los ojos, el pelo, la piel. **

**Y viendo el episodio 23: Escena de Cine, cuando Jack con una capa negra iba a entrar en el templo de los monjes para invadir sus sueños, parecía un verdadero vampiro: La capa, los colmillos afilados, los movimientos. Además los vampiros me los imagino como seres ricos y cultos así como los describí en mi fic y Jack tácitamente reúne esas características, además que también me los imagino arrogantes. A mí me gustan los vampiros, pero odio el enfoque que le están dando porque los hace parecer unos súper héroes, unos mutantes... Por ejemplo, los vampiros de Crepúsculo (¡Un gran aplauso a Jack por lo que hizo, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie!) y de Vampire Diaries como sí es la vaina, los detesto. Me gusta muchísimo el vampiro original y antiguo, esta parodia graciosa en mi opinión no quedó mal. Y la vieja rivalidad entre hombres lobos y vampiros la tomo aquí, me gusta, pero como dije, no me gusta el enfoque que le dan. La relación entre Raimundo y Jack ha sido casi nula en la serie, pero he visto en varios fics que los ponen a odiarse a muerte (sobre todo cuando Jack protagoniza). Hasta ahora en Los Juegos del Destino y El Escritor Fantasmas he representado ese odio entre ambos, y aquí vuelve otra vez con la diferencia que Raimundo no es malo con Jack. Si no que simplemente ninguno se lleva bien por la rivalidad en sus familias. **

**Pienso que tanto Raimundo, Kimiko como Jack están haciéndolo muy bien en sus representaciones monstruosas. Me gusta mucho las expresiones que usan: ¡Eso fue un grito!, ataúd apretado, ¡tres aullidos por fulanita!, ¡es una hemorragia en conocerte!, se me hiela la sangre... Bueno Raimundo, Kimiko (si bien no tanto) y Jack representan a monstruos clásicos, en mi opinión se meten en su personaje. Seguro que ustedes sabrán un poquito más de monstruos que yo sobre ellos (aunque tengo más material para vampiro porque hay tantas películas y vainas sobre este monstruos que ningún otro), si tienen alguna duda sobre ellos pueden preguntar a través de un review y se sumará a la lista de Omi de preguntas curiosas. Por ejemplo agarrando uno de los que yo dije arriba, al Hombre lobo ¿es cierto que si te disparan una bala de plata te mueres?... Como sea, mis malvaviscos asados, en el capítulo que viene sabremos cómo detener a la malvada bruja. ¿Alguna idea? Los inteligentes ya lo saben. ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

**PD: Una mala noticia, ¡no he podido adelantar nada! :'( Me temo que se van a estancar en el capítulo 6. Bueno, hay autores que actualizan cada cuatro meses, ¿no? De todos modos, es muy triste. Para rellenar este espacio, os voy contando cosas sobre mis futuros fics: **_**La traición conoce mi nombre y Mamma Mia**_**. Me di cuenta que hay varios aspectos que tienen en común. A ver... Wuya y Hannibal tienen un pasado que los conecta, la forma que se plantea es algo distinta, pero tiene el mismo desenlace. Jack en un fic es un psicópata pervertido que no teme gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, tiene una mente retorcida y siniestra mientras que en el otro, Jack es paranoico, se deja llevar por el miedo y las emociones intensas que lo lleva a desencadenar desastrosos resultados, es un cobarde (si me pregunta, cómo Jack actúa aquí se parece más al original)... Se desenvuelve de diferente manera en ambos fics, pero es lo mismo. Wuya es mamá en ambos fics, en uno es la mamá de Raimundo y en otro la madre de Jack, pero una mamá malvada, cruel y monstruosa, of course. Mientras que en Mamma Mia, Wuya presiona a Jack para hacer actos deshonestos (generalizando, no me meteré en específico para evitar spoliers, pero créanme que no son buenos); en La Traición Conoce Mi Nombre, Wuya comete por "sí sola" estos actos (tiene a sus pelagatos, pero si ellos no cumplen, lo hace personalmente). En ambos fics, los protagonistas (Kimiko y Omi) están apegados fuertemente a sus elementos. Para Kimiko, el fuego representará la transición: Quemar lo viejo para renacer de lo nuevo. Y para Omi el agua es su dilema de la vida, me ahorro las explicaciones porque en el fic sale. Hablando de fics... Awwwwww, **_**¿ya les conté que se me ocurrió UNO NUEVO?**_

**Tú: Su mamá...**

**Sí, ocurrió espontáneamente. Me estaban contando una colega que me quería regalar un libro que vio en una librería y ¡Boom! Sucedió. El fic se llama: **_**Quisiera ser escritora **_**(o **_**Quiero ser escritora, **_**uno de dos y no, no es ningún chiste, no se trata de un fic mis deseos íntimos o una aventura que me gustaría tener, es un fic, como me basé en la trama de un libro y se ha visto, es muy posible que se publique aquí). El fic tiene a Kimiko y a Raimundo de protagonista, es un Raikim. No sé cuáles serán sus géneros si Drama/Romance, pero numerosos elementos será: Comedia romántica. En el argumento seguimos a Kimiko que descubre (no sé si en el fic ella es una universitaria o salió de ella recientemente) un día que su verdadera vocación es escribir, no la carrera que estaba estudiando. Y quiere ser escritora, igual que yo. Nos situamos en la época contemporánea. El fic se centrará en el momento que escribe su best seller, ya que Kimiko en realidad nos concierta una entrevista de cómo llegó a ser una chica común y corriente a una famosísima escritora, la gente que la apoyó, la gente que se encargó de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, y a un chico muy especial. Kimiko se muestra en un principio como una lectora romántica empedernida cuyo escritor favorito es una especie de escritor fantasma, un anónimo, o un tipo con un nombre ahí todo raro que tiene como una columna en un periódico en la que se dedica a escribir mini novelas de amor, es como su ídolo (así como el mío es J. K. Rowling y Christy Hui) y a quien ella le llama: Su amor platónico. Kimiko es una escritora de novelas románticas para que lo sepan. En medio de todo esto, ella conoce a Raimundo, un tipo que parece todo lo contrario de ella y que de vez en cuando la saca de quicio (cosa rara del asunto para los que han visto la serie, jaja). **

**Para que sepan, Raimundo es un Don Juan. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre este Raimundo y el de **_**La Traición Conoce Mi Nombre**_**? Muy sencilla: El segundo Rai es un romántico, un apasionado, tiene el don de la palabra, tiene carisma, encanto, tiene alma de poeta por decirlo de alguna forma, enamora a su presa a través del oído y el primer Rai, de esta nueva historia, enamora con las acciones corporales, sus manos dicen lo que sus labios no, conoce lo que cada chica quiere, es un atrevido, también es carismático, a diferencia del otro Rai, le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, muestra su lado sensible poco a poco. Es el típico chico que le encanta fastidiar para atraer la atención de quién le gusta. ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡quiero a un Raimundo para mí sola, no joroba! **

**Lo total, es que está al tanto de la historia de Kim y va a ser un factor fundamental para ayudarla a escribirla. Bueno, quiera o no quiera, el fic va a tener rasgos de mí tanto como anécdotas y mi filosofía del arte del escribir, los puede decir Rai o Kim, el punto es que ustedes no sabrán cuál es el mío a no ser que me conozcas súper bien. ¿Qué quién será el antagonista? No sé si habrá antagonista y si lo hay, hay una alta probabilidad que sea Shadow. No sé si Jack hará de villano junto a ella, o él es el villano. Pero tal vez es tiempo que dejemos a Shadow lucirse en un papel de villana principal porque tanto en **_**Cosmic Love**_** como en **_**La Traición Conoce Mi Nombre **_**juega un papel de villana menor, aquí tendría toda la atención para ella. Con esta historia, ya van cinco historias Raikim. Si incluimos a **_**La Traición Conoce Mi Nombre **_**y **_**Quiero ser escritora**_**.**

**Muy bien, mis malvaviscos asados, no los agobio más con mi imaginación desbordante. ¡Disfruten de lo que reste del día! **


End file.
